Until we meet again
by Ligia21
Summary: Simba lost his son and Scar found a way to get revenge. /r.w.
1. Missing

_Thanks to:_

_CJR1997: Hello! Thank you very much for you support, I hope you like this chapter! :D_

_KawaiiCutie12: Hi! Yes is a point of view of Scar, he only wants revenge on Simba and carrying Kopa with him was the best idea! Can you imagine if Scar finally loves the cub? His plan will be ruined! Oh, Im excited! Don't worry my friend, I'll wait for the next chapter of your story, it's really nice!_

* * *

**_The lion king belongs to Disney_**

* * *

The sun bathed his lands with a delicate color. Kept contemplating for quite some time. There were no more lands or dry fields, the grass grew, the rivers followed their course and the herds returned. The image increasingly resembles his home from before. To the home his father reigned. Wanted to get there, so that everyone feels their homeland from these lands. Was difficult to achieve because when he arrived he had no knowledge of many rules, laws or treaties to follow, but Rafiki always stayed close helping him handle that situation until he got used to doing alone. The change was difficult, going from "No obligations" to "Work" overnight was like hitting an invisible wall. He was always there, but fear prevented him from seeing him. The task kept his mind busy, exhausting him to avoid remembering the past. Two years ago when he argued with Nala. Two years ago when he lost his son.

—Simba.

Rafiki, his friend and master approached him. Turned slowly to see him before returning his gaze to the horizon.

—It only took me a moment, I will immediately solve the problem of elephant territory.

—The job is going well. You are doing well, look at the results.

Told him when reached his side. Pointing the landscape in front of both.

—Isnt sufficient. I'm still missing ..

—Simba —he stopped —Don't overexert yourself. Its good to relax, take one day for yourself. I will coordinate with Zazu.

Lowered his head. That is exactly what didnt want.

—Its not necessary. I want to do it myself.

Tried to sound convincing.

— Iknow why youre doing it —When he failed, looked away, trying to concentrate somewhere far from his eyes.

—Because I want to recover my kingdom.

—Because you want to keep yourself busy so you cant remember the past —corrected, scrutinizing his gaze at him —The pain won't go away but you can handle if you release it. You are containing and that is slowly damaging you.

—Know how to handle it —defended himself perhaps in a slightly elevated tone —I can handle the kingdom and my personal problems. I matured, I learned. You must trust me.

—I trust you. But even the great kings must release their pain, don't be afraid to show it. —advised placing a hand on his shoulder —Your family supports you. Everyone supports you.

—Yes. But I can with this. —tried to walk to solve the problem with the elephants until he stopped him.

—Theres another subject that I have to mention.

—Yes, please tell me.

His response took a while to arrive as if he were preparing it. Had a suspicion.

—You need to present an heir —took by surprise but wasnt stranger to the revelation, when they presented the case of Scar's throne usurpation, they mentioned something like that. —I know the situation is difficult and Nala still cannot recover but part of the laws of the court is to present it in a range of four years of assuming the throne to make your reign legal. Soon four years will be fulfilled.

Laws._ What about the pain and feelings?_

—What happens if that doesn't happen?

—Is better not to defy the laws —advised.

Sighed, feeling the pressure in his chest when he named Nala. Their relationship was a little distant since their son died. She tried to avoid and after a couple of times he tried to approach, decided to give her space to heal. —I understand, is that all you wanted to tell me?

His friend nodded slowly and began to walk away.

...

—Father?

Was asleep. A deep dream about gray colors and destruction, very calm and pleases the view. Listen to someone calling him, but prefers not come to the call.

—Dad, wake up!

That noise again. Definitely someone wants to interrupt his sleep. Is too much to ask for some peace? He may give up and leave. Can try.

—Father!

This time opens his eyes, barely in the middle and finds theballofhair/kopa on him. Grunted, annoyed at the interruption. Since started communicating was much more annoying than before with his incomprehensible meowing. Blinked a few times and closed his eyes with no intention of attending to his urgent call.

—I'm asleep, you know the rules.—muttered under his breath.

—Look what I found! —exclaimed proudly, his tone irritated him —It's a fruit. Is sweet, you will like it.

—I don't like fruits —said without bothering to open his eyes to look at the blessed fruit guilty of interrupting his sleep.

—What do you like then? I can bring for you.

You'll achieve, in time.

—I'm sure you can't, at least for now —replied, settling sideways and covering his ears —Now go play.

There was silence for a while, didn't hear footsteps or even the cub's breathing. Opened one eye with sudden curiosity. Maybe restlessness. —Can we play together?

—Ball of- I mean, Kopa —corrected, sitting down this time, ready to call his attention to interrupt his precious dream until saw his eyes. A fun shine. Almost begged him. He sighed, looking away to free himself from the prison they formed. This cant be happening —What do you want to do?

His open smile revealing small fangs took a thousandth of a second to appear.

—I hide and you will have to find me! It's okay?

Not that had the option to choose. Would be bathing in mud or moss. Doesn't decide which is worse.

—All right —murmured with distaste but hiding quite well with a smile that seemed to convince the hairball/kopa —Go hide.

As if he had heard the call to eat, the cub ran through the trees and bushes.

—One ... two ...— began without emotion, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous this could be seen doing. Maybe he should hide and look for him at dusk?

—I'm almost ready!

_Fool_. How will he reveal his position? No one taught him to play hide and seek?

—Three ... four ...— continued with less patience, almost in red numbers. —Five ... six ... seven ...

Seeing himself should be laughable.

—Eightnineten —said a drop from running from there —Where will you be?

—Here!

Oh, stop it. Is enough. Can be dumber than that?

—You can't reveal your position, that's what the game is about.

—Oh ...— cried, sticking his head out of a bush —But I wanted you to find me soon.

—Let's see ... Ballofha-, kopa —took a breath, bringing a paw to his forehead to calm the tingling that had begun to form, that last drop of patience threatening to seep through —I was going to find you anyway, I can track your smell and the sounds that you emit.

—Seriously? How?

—I'll show you, don't worry —came over and ran a claw down his chin, very slowly, burying himself in his hair and brushing his skin. Could nail there. Only if wanted to.

—Then you will always find me? Doesn't matter where I am?

—It doesn't matter where you are —repeated, shaking his head from side to side imitating his voice —But doesn't mean there's no danger out there. Remember, we can't get away from here. There is a war out there.

—Yes Dad. I promise you I will not walk away.

_Only until necessary._ His subconscious remembered, kicking the memory of his revenge in front again and making him uncomfortable. He pushed that away, it doesn't have to bother him.

—Let's have some water.

Kopa smiled until got closer, very close and walking next to him.

...

While watching Kopa not far from the river, could see a mouse a few meters away. Next to some stones, the water had been contained at a low level. Sure for the ballofhairs, but had to take care that didn't get too much or the current could carry him.

—Look over there —alerted Kopa softly —You can catch that little prey.

Kopa looked where he was pointing. Crouched more by instinct than by orders.

—Feel the wind. It's in our favor —said in her ear —Watch your movements, he can't hear you.

The cub fixed his attention on the little mouse and slowly began to approach, hiding under the grass. Luckily, his prey hadnt yet noticed his presence supreme. When was close enough, jumped on him imprisoning under his paws. The mouse shook scared until let him go.

—Well done! —clapped —You have talent, won't be difficult to teach you how to hunt.

Watched him run to him with a sketched smile. That fur color, orange like sunset. Was a vivid memory of Simba at his age.

—I can catch a fish! Do you want to see it?

—Oh, if that keeps you distracted, then yes. Let me see what you can do.

...

Two years have passed since caught his first fish in the river. Now is almost four years old, his fur color was dyed a warm orange, lower than before and a strand of hair began to show on his head. At just four years old, was fully capable of hunting small prey. His father instructed him and emphasized that should do it soon because he was getting older and should get his territory.

—Kopa.

The cub stepped out of the shadow cast by the shelter, letting the sun highlight its lower shade of orange.

—Yes Dad.

—Rest early. Tomorrow I'll show you something from up there.

Kopa looked in the direction his father had pointed. Up there. Up hill.

—Oh, sure. I will get up early.

When the moonlight began to illuminate the forest, returned to the shelter. Curiosity tickled his fur. Was excited to go out with his father, really appreciated the situations in which he offered to go together ... anywhere. Just liked spending time with him. Was his only friend.

Heard some snoring when entered the cave. Saw his father asleep, he loved to doze most of the day.

Walked to the bottom, snuggling on a rock that had decided to make his bed, a safe distance from the brown lion to avoid any claim on his part. Is law not to mess with your dreams.

_"Mufasa ..."_

Raised an eyebrow, it's not the first time he repeats that name, but his father always proved to be quite reserved with his past. All he said was that his family exiled him from his territory when his nephew took the throne by force and he, being an old and lonely lion, could not go in search of another. The best way to take care of it and stay safe was to remain in neutral territory ... Obviously the data wasnt enough, wanted to know more, How? Why? When? Why did his nephew do that? Although curiosity stung, the old lion told him that wasnt yet time, he would tell him when to do it ... when is older. Didnt insist so much, he was always very formal, his relationship is quite formal, respects him and acts as his teacher. But doesnt mean that the love is missing. He loves him, would die for him without thinking twice. Not wanting to continue listening to his internal regrets, decides to take a little air.

_"Simba ..."_

He stops a step out, his body stopped unconsciously ... That name had never heard but for some reason, it sounds in his head as if he had been there before. He looked at his father, the brown lion turned his body visibly frowning and said no more, but his face seemed annoying as if the owner of that name had hurt him. Is he who he hates so much? When he named Mufasa his face was different, was hurt, with a sad countenance. But with the latter, seemed annoying.

Looked away and pushed his thoughts aside, hurrying out of the cave, as if he suddenly needed more air than before. Sits under the moonbeams looking restlessly at the horizon. His beats are still fast, there is something that worries him.. a void that never knew was there.


	2. Something is happening

**_The lion king belongs to Disney_**

* * *

The breeze was cold, but didn't feel uncomfortable under his fur. Walked for a while, breathing slowly until wanted to stop to contemplate the sky, it shone, had a beautiful whole moon and some stars accompanying. Something that comforted him, brought him peace.

Why did he feel so ... suddenly incomplete? Sure they are imaginations for not knowing his father's past. Yes, that must be. Would make no sense to get that way because of something you had never heard. _Or don't remember_. His subconscious kicked the idea as if wanted to make fun of him for feeling that way. Decided to set that aside without finding grounds to object.

Stayed like that for a while, looking at the sky distractedly until heard a small, very small noise. Turned to the side, finding a sniffing mouse.

—Hello little friend.

Greeted kindly, didn't have many friends, he didn't have them in fact because his father always told him it was dangerous. Everything was dangerous for him. The mouse stuck to the wall, visibly altered by its presence.

—Don't worry, I won't hurt you.

Tried to calm him smiling kindly. Saw him doubt, looking both ways as if wanted to run away.

—Oh, please don't go —asked, looking down —Can we be friends? I don't have many friends, my father says it's dangerous. Actually, for him it's all dangerous, but it's because he cares about me.

The mouse raised an eyebrow.

—Our family expelled him when I was born. I think it was a battle for the throne, can you believe that I lived in a kingdom? Those of kings, princes and princesses. Even looks like a fairy tale.

Rodent's lips curved, showing a small smile.

—I know, it sounds hard to believe. I even hesitated at first. But he hasn't abandoned me, seems bad on the outside but he has a kind heart, I'm sure.

Doubting at first, he gradually approached. Being careful with your steps and staring at your reactions.

—I suppose you want to hear more? — saw him smile again, he did too —Well, I don't really know the details. My dad is keeping until he is old enough to understand because telling a child that his family hates him isn't very good, right?

Shook his head from side to side.

—I trust him, know he does it for not hurting me. But sometimes his dreams worry me, they are so marked, they seem so real that he even fears himself. I must help him.

This time his little friend stood beside him, listening intently, the trail of forgotten fear.

—Do you want to know what he is like? — saw him nod, his little eyes shining with curiosity —Well, may seem little grumpy, temperamental and very formal but he's kind, and above all, he cares about me.

The little boy looked at the sky and then at him again.

—Oh, it's a pretty sight, right? When I feel alone I always see the stars, although they are not in the day, I am sure they will always be for me at night. It's a little weird, but every time I do I feel less alone ... as if someone were there, accompanying me ..

Felt a soft touch next to his leg.

—Do you feel it too? Then I am not the only one.

With his small legs he made a gesture of a crown on his head.

—Kings?

He nodded.

—Kings up there?

He nodded again.

—I don't think so. The kingdoms only bring fights for power, I don't want to know anything about that.

The little boy looked down.

—Can we meet again? —asked smiling —Without my father seeing us, he's a little special with that. What do you think?

Fortunately, his new friend smiled.

...

_"Dad. Why is so difficult? You made it seem so easy, those laws, responsibilities ... or maybe I never paid attention to what you were trying to hide from me. Your tiredness or the exertion you were doing. I am in a situation that I never thought to be. I need an heir. What should I do, Nala can't ... she still can't get past the past, and I know I need a cub t__o continue the tradition__, but the family I imagined was always by her side ... But it didn't work. I know Kopa is by your side, and every day that passes I need him. Need you. Need you both. If I had to make a decision, would it be to deceive the heart and do the right thing? "_

The stars in the sky fell silent, shone, but silently. However, had a feeling. As if someone was seeing him from the other side. If only could see more closely ...

—Simba — Zira's voice rang above his thoughts, distracting him. She and a couple of lionesses stayed after Scar's fall, she couldn't deny them a home when they promised to be true to tradition, accept him as king. He turned to see the lioness approach slowly —why are you awake so early?

—Wanted to see the stars —replied briefly, the lioness looked at him for a couple of seconds.

—Well, there is something that I must inform you of something important, is it a bad time?

He breathed, surrendering to find whatever was looking for in the stars. —It isn't, what's going on?

The lioness nodded silently as she approached.

—It's about Nala's absence these days —his countenance changed. Nala hasnt talked to him so much these last ... since his son passed away, it was a tragedy that changed them. To both. Decided to give her time when she avoided him a couple of times, it is difficult but the obligations of the kingdom forced him to keep his mind occupied. Tried to calm that absence in restoring the kingdom and hard work and often left him totally exhausted with no time to think about it. A necessary overexertion.

—Absence? —asked confused.

—Majesty, the queen is our leader, so now the lionesses are disorganized. I know she arent having a good time, but I didnt imagine it would affect the organization of the kingdom.

_He wouldn't have imagined it either._

The cold slightly cold brushed his fur.

—I had no idea she was missing your duties as queen —confessed quietly as he looked away.

—The kingdom is growing, the herds are returning, we must all make an effort.

He looked at her, she's right. _Everybody._

—I'll talk to her, thanks for telling me.

Turned around walking a few steps away from her, leaving the subject over. Although Zira made a promise, Nala warned him that he should be careful. Knows he needs at least two hours of sleep before getting up early to patrol his lands.

—I'm sorry you still don't have news about an heir —she stopped him. Didn't expect it. —Know it's important for the future of the kingdom, but you don't want to hurt Nala.

—I don't want to hurt anyone —corrected, this issue involved feelings.

—I know —replied without approaching. —You would be unable to hurt someone.

—This isnt serious. Just needs time.

Again, tried to get away from her.

—Four years is a considerable time —froze as he took the second step —I don't want to think she is afraid to try again —pursed his lips. Didn't know what to say right now. Is her responsibility? She must do it? Its hard to think about that. Would never force her to make a decision like that —I was thinking about this for a while and I think it's necessary to tell you this.

—Tell me about what

—I'm pregnant —confessed without warning, without any signal to be prepared to hear it, his eyes widened, looking at her incredulously. At what time? How did it happen? ... Not that could ask anyway. In response to his lack of response, she continued —You can choose my cub as your successor, I am willing to leave him in your care and teach him how to be a king. It can prevent you two separate more.

Didnt know how to react. Nala warned him about Zira but this news would perhaps be the solution was looking for, without having to involve someone else ... but on the other hand, he would break his family's tradition because that cub would not continue his bloodline.

—Zira, that's not the tradition, they won't accept it —finally replied.

—I am aware of that —approached him, sitting at his side and looking at the sky —However, we could hide this detail until the cub is old enough to gain the trust of the animals. Only you and Nala would know.

—Do you want me to take him like my son?—Zira turned her attention from the sky to fix it on him and after a while, nodded slowly —I can't do it, that's not the tradition. I don't want to break it yet.

—Understand — nodded, making a small bow. —Take as an option, that's all.

Her scent disappeared when she walked away at night.

...

His mind was spinning.

From his conversation with Zira can't stop thinking about that. It could be the solution was looking for ... but wasn't sure was the right thing; his herd and his kingdom will not accept it. The tradition would break instantly. The family that he always imagined forming was next to Nala, who stayed a little distant since the tragedy, they didn't talk like before and they didn't walk how they used to. He imagined that he needed time to heal and his own pain caused them both to distance themselves, but the love remains the same.

It's hard.

His attention was diverted when he saw the lionesses reach the king's rock. His gaze changed when he saw a lioness limping.

—What happened? —asked overwhelmed when approached them.

—Was an accident, majesty ...— Alba replied quietly.

—We disorganized at the time of hunting —Another lioness added, Alba frowned at her partner.

Nala wouldn't have let this happen —Where is Nala?

They looked at each other, that could only confirm what Zira had said

—It's not serious —she tried to convince him.

—Go rest, take the days you need until you recover.

Felt his gaze on him for a few seconds until she finally nodded. Alba has been following Nala for a long time and is sure she does not want to cause problems, but this situation is different. Without the most experienced lioness, they can be seriously injured. Her companions helped her to enter the cave and throw her to rest.

—I can help —Zira said after a while approaching from wherever she was —I have experience hunting, I could take the lead while Nala is away.

Didn't look at her, wasn't sure.

—Are you worried that I can't do it? —It continued when it was delayed in responding.

—I know you can do it —turned to her, pursing his lips before speaking —But it's still early for this change. Nala has always led the lionesses and they ..

—Not always, I used to do it when ... you know —pleaded to the past, to the kingdom of Scar —Oh, I understand. That's why. I guess I was dumb to ask.

—Not that —maybe yes —I will respect my father's law. You know that.

—Then give me the chance —asked, approaching this time and without leaving his eyes cold, felt a cold current when she did —I made you a promise four years ago by accepting you as king instead of choosing Scar's memory. I accept that it was wrong.

His attention was stolen by the lioness that had just arrived. Nala stopped when she saw them, her face slightly confused. They both looked at each other for a few seconds until he finally frowned. He passed Zira's side, not caring about leavingThe conversation without a final answer. Needed to talk to Nala. It had been a while since he asked this question, in front of her, looking at his eyes. She usually avoided these situations since the tragedy and doing so now makes him nervous. Maybe it's too soon? Four years have passed, it shouldn't be so soon.

When he was in front of her, took a breath.

—Can we talk?

Her forehead wrinkled, turned her gaze from Zira towards him. —What's going on?

—In private —he added, controlling the inexplicable tension that had formed.

Nala looked down, hesitating for a second. Its difficult for her. Its still difficult.

—It's time for you to do it —Zira said at the worst moment before he could say anything —Seem like strangers talking instead of a couple.

Nala looked at her. —Now you decide when it's time or not?

—Don't get me wrong, I just want to help.

—You helped a lot to destroy the kingdom, you don't need to help anymore.

They forgot his presence. Her attention was focused on each other.

—Stop, please —tried to reason —You can't fight every time you see each other.

Her gaze shifted to him, looking at him with intrigue.

* * *

.


	3. Until we meet again

**_The Lion King belongs to Disney_**

* * *

Woke up with agitated breathing, his heart beating hard against his chest and a distressing sensation. A nightmare. Another nightmare

Looked around the shelter, a small cave shared with that ball of hair. That little annoyance ... that by the way, wasn't here. Looked again, adapting his eyes to the darkness and could confirm that he wasnt here.

_Did he run away?_

Couldn't stop the first thought from landing in his mind. He is captive, at least without him knowing but he is.

Soon left the cave and look for it, its his master plan, must take care of it. The breeze was buried in his fur, running freely through his skin when the moonbeams bathed his figure. On one side he saw the cub on a rock looking distractedly at the sky. There is. No need to worry.

—What are you doing?

The little lion jumped at the sound of his voice. —Father ... —whispered looking at him —Just ... looking the stars.

Stars. Always stars. The bad taste settled in his mouth, making an effort not to reveal a grimace. —Were you?

Kopa looked down, finally removing his attention from the blessed stars, the action immediately caught his attention. Something happens, is sure of that. —Are you ... are you better?

_Better?_

His attention was now completely focused on him. His eyes shone showing concern and for a moment, took his time to appreciate it. He hasnt felt that look in him for a long time and the effect seems the same. That concern and other weaknesses that considers ridiculous. Yes, ridiculous. Because if the cub knew the truth, that look would no longer exist and would be different. Hate. It's just a matter of time.

Thinking about that bothered him and he wanted to take the thought away.

—Because what you say that?

—You had a nightmare —replied nervously. —Could you tell me?

He tensed but tried to hide it with a foul laugh.

—It's the dreams that are told, not the nightmares —remembered turning his gaze away from him and turning to return. —Now we're going to sleep.

—I care about you —stopped when he was about to take the second step, as if he'd suddenly lost his balance. —It's not the first time you have nightmares, actually ... youve them very often —explained without approaching, measuring it at a distance —I want to help you, tell me why you suffer so much. Maybe I can ...

—Change the past? —interrupted when he felt the emergency signal of his patience run out. —Back in time? Change the destination?

The little one couldnt answer, stuttering some inaudible words.

—Let's not continue this conversation. There is nothing you can do now, just grow and become strong to get your territory. That is the only thing you can do for me.

Started walking, hoping are the last words would say tonight. Cant be more. His dreams remembering his past, how pathetic he was, his misery and now, the vain concern of the cub who doesntknow why exactly bothers him. It shouldn't matter.

—In this dream you mentioned Simba.

Anything could be expected, but not this.

...

Couldn't deny a strange feeling when saw them talking in the moonlight especially so late. Zira always gave her a bad impression, since arrived and all his contributions to the usurpation of Scar's throne. Was like his right hand, was always by his side, shared ideology and room several nights. Even tried to convince her to be less rebellious and more meek to the new king, which eventually refused and began an argument that ended up being attacked by Scar. From there always considered her enemy. When Simba claimed the throne, she convinced him to be sorry, which Simba in hia naivety and ignorance of her story made her swear in front of everyone, objecting that she would follow her father's law. Giving help to who needs it.

She stayed, being almost invisible the first few days. Didn't speak or argue with anyone until after a few years after the death of his son, heard from Alba about his approach to Simba. Especially him.

As if time had stopped at that moment. So many memories and feelings came through her body activating her senses. Was impossible to concentrate on that moment feeling his gaze, his bright orange eyes on her blues. Eventually she got nervous, begging that the nerves stay only internally.

And then, _that_ memory. Her son. Can't help thinking about her son every time sees Simba.

—We can try to get along — Zira began, turning her rapt attention to Simba, as if her words were erecting a wall between them —It's been years since the conflict, and believe me I've thought about it a lot. We can try to be friends, I could even help you if you need it, after you I am the most experienced for hunting.

No matter how much think about it, the idea of being friends will never sound good to her.

—You better than anyone know that we can't be friends even if we try — said uncomfortable to have to deal with this issue in front of Simba

—I'm willing to try.

When the authoritarian and bossy Zira had left to leave this lioness trying to reason? Can't believe it easily, has a compromising past. Just try to transgress it —Zira, I remember very well what you did. I can't simply forget it.

Zira looked down, apparently hurt but not credible enough to resign from his position.

—So what can I do? Tell me.

_Get away from Simba, first_. Thought about it, didn't say. Wasn't just a jealous scene, was afraid that Zira could harm him. Although would make no sense to deny jealousy, yes, she was. —I can't think about it right now.

—Majesties —Zazu stood in front of them, bowing slightly and raising an eyebrow at Zira. —My king, needs to come urgently, there's a problem with giraffes.

Felt Simba's gaze on her, how to resist moving away from her side.

—I can accompany you —offered.

—I'll look for you when I'm done — said softly, looking closely at her irises. She nodded, corresponding the unspoken feeling that others could not notice. Or so she thought. —It's better to talk calmly.

...

—You had never run out of words. You're okay?

His father hadn't moved since he said the last sentence, was not sure if he had breathed either.

—I said that? — asked, still on his back, feeling the surprise in his prayer when he did it. —What else did I mention?

—Well ... —he began, doubting whether to go to his side or give him space. It's a familiar issue, a complicated one. His family is complicated, he didn't want to make it harder for him —The usual, a kingdom, a throne and… Mufasa. You always mention Mufasa, you must have loved him very much.

—Yes, I did —can feel his sideways glance, not enough to evaluate his features but to notice that wasn't easy to talk about this. —But his actions led us to hate each other and compete for the throne.

—Why is the throne so important? Isn't family more important?

Slowly, turned to him. His face was overwhelmed. —There are many things you don't understand yet, little one.

—Tell me please.

—Yes, I think it's time to do it —the mystery and the depth of his voice froze his skin —Come with me, son.

His father began to walk where he had pointed out yesterday. Up there. He stood still for a moment, watching the road.

—Do you think you're not ready yet?

The lion turned when not feel his footsteps behind him. Swallowed the heavy anguish on his tongue feeling the path to the bottom of his stomach and urging a knot there. Took a breath, patented his nerves to the side and when he took the first step, a special breeze surrounded him, stopping the step he just took. Looked both ways trying to understand what just happened, seemed that someone had stopped him, could swear felt someone's presence.

_Run_.

He froze, completely still. Could hear it. Could feel that was special for him. What is this? What's going on? —Why?

—Why, what?

His father's voice brought him back to reality. His frown and a marked discomfort on his face.

—Did you hear that?

—Hear what?

—That voice.

—Kopa —His voice sent a warning signal. —I'm not playing.

Doesn't either. He heard it, was sure of that. Looked at the sky once more trying to find an explanation, but the stars seemed to fade at that moment. They didn't shine anymore.

—We can wait until tomorrow, we don't have to talk right now.

Should wait? Why are signs right now? Bit his lip until he felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Must be imagining.

—No — denied quickly, ignoring the signs and refusing to understand them. The only one he could trust is his father. —I will go with you.

...

—Simba hurt me a lot.

The view down was amazing. Everything was so beautiful under the delicate full moon: the pastures, the trees, the hills and the animals ... and that breeze again. Decided to ignore her, had to concentrate on what his father was about to tell him. Soon, his attention shifted to him, at his side watching downward without as much emotion as he did, as if the sight was nothing new to him.

—Was he the one who made you those scars?

—The scars don't bother me — corrected, watching intently —Is the power that should matter, not the price of getting it.

—Power? What is that? Isn't that why you lost your family?

—Kopa —His name sounded alien to his lips, pronouncing it very slowly as a warning and drawing an enigmatic expression under the full moon —You must understand it in the same way that I really want to help me. You want to help me, isn't it?

—Of course —answered sincerely, is what he wanted most.

—All right. This way you can do it. I trust you are big enough to understand.

—I am. Tell me please.

...

When he said he could help him, never imagined that would ask him to take revenge on his family. Tried to understand the way his father did it but something in the background kept telling to run from there. Was hard to concentrate with something like that, with something so strange. Walked for as long as he had passed, without worrying about the limits his father had marked in his territory, didn't think would matter now. He gave him time, time to think about it, if wanted to help him or hide forever.

The moon helped not to get lost, gently lighting his way. But the stars were still opaque, they even seemed to have disappeared. Believes that everything is in his mind because of the story his father told, all that betrayal, fire and power. Not sure if to follow that path but if you are sure that once you decide, there is no going back.

Found a rock and climbed it to sit down to rest when his legs demanded overexertion.

_"I hope you understand why I am doing this, the way I see it and the way you do it, must be the same. You are my son, what matters most to me. They took away my home that could be yours, and never they'll receive you for being my blood. It's the only thing you can do for me and for you. We're together in this, isn't it? You said you wanted to help me, you know how to do __it. "_

Wouldn't have to doubt so much. Is his father, the one who tooks care of him all this time. And he hesitates to do that for him? It feels silly.

Ignoring the signs somewhere in him, look at the sky. Finally with a decision.

...

Kingdom affairs ended later than he had thought. Let Zazu go when he noticed his tired countenance, knows his loyal Butler isn't as young as before and is always the first to get up to give the news. When finally finished, walked home, his body claiming for time and effort but was almost used to feeling that way. Something in the sky stopped him. The stars darkened, almost disappearing. He looked closely, trying to understand some sign.

_Help him._

Was definitely his father's voice. And suddenly, his senses became alert.

—Father? What happens? Who need help?

Heard his voice very low, barely audible that was unable to decipher. Just ... _Kopa_. Sighed, gazing openly at the sky. Surely wants to remember and pray for him. Closed his eyes, listening with his heart.

_"Of course I remember. His eyes, his face, his fur ... was so perfect. I'm sorry I wasn't a good father like you. I'm so sorry. But I'm sure I'll see him again one day ... when we're all shining stars by your side, when we all meet again. We will be together, I promise. "_

...

—_"I know what I have to do, I owe to you dad. You took care of me all this time. I promise to help you and take revenge on them, I will do what you ask. I promise you"_

_..._

"_We will meet you again"_


	4. Darkness hides the light

**_The Lion King belongs to Disney_**

* * *

Sunlight leaked slowly through his eyelids, forcing his eyes open at least halfway. Saw around, the same rock where stopped yesterday that is far from the shelter shared with his father. Fell asleep. At what time? It was not his decision to escape like a rebel puppy who does not get to sleep home.

_His__ father will be upset_.

Shaking his head to sort his memories, stood up and walked home. Didn't see when he arrived, wasn't in the shelter. Started looking around, choosing the best way to apologize. Sorry for not coming home? Sorry to go further from the marked territory? Sorry for running? None makes sense right now.

—Father? —tried calling him when his search attempts didn't work. —Dad, where are you?

There was no response, and his smell wasn't fresh. He was not here.

Maybe was his father who behaved as a rebellious teenager and didn't get to sleep last night, the difference? He didn't have to apologize.

—I'm sorry ...— gave up after not finding him by the river. —I should have been quicker to make my decision, to say yes. In case I'm going to help you. You are my father, I could never let you do this alone ... much less knowing how much it hurts you and how old you are.

—I am not that old.

His heart suffered a pre-infarction upon hearing his voice seemingly out of nowhere. Turned, smiling when the fright passed and without thinking twice, ran to him, wrapping him in a big hug. Showed his love, showing his loyalty.

—I don't like hugs, you know the rules — snorted awkwardly at the situation but didn't care, wanted to show him that loved him.

—I don't care about your rules about personal space now. I love you. And I want to show you.

Felt his paw push him away.

—With what you said before, was enough for me, I don't need more.

Smiled, feeling his eyes suddenly wet. —I'll help you with whatever you need. I promise you.

—I know. Always trust you, my son.

...

Zazu was flying near the king while both patrol the kingdom.

_"Do not doubt that Nala will return, she has always cared for the kingdom and she loves you"_ Simba followed him in silence as he remembered the conversation with Alba this morning when he returned to the king's rock and asked if she was okay or if she needed something. She was the lioness whom Nala trusted most and he began to do so when he noticed her sincerity. She was a humble and responsible lioness. Although he said no more than that, it was what he needed to hear. A strange dizziness came suddenly, the fatigue was chasing him from a couple of days before but he had to force himself to hide it.

Zazu soon noticed something strange, the lion seemed to have trouble standing and sat shaking his head.

—Should we stop now? —Zazú offered after see his reaction.

—No, of course not, the problem with the cheetahs is still missing—.

Zazú tilted his head, watching his king with visible concern —It is the second time this happens, my duty is to ensure his well-being—.

—I'm fine—he said, standing up —Let's go ahead.

—I agree with Zazu—the lioness said with her back to them.

—Zira, shouldn't you be hunting with lionesses?—The bird claimed raising an eyebrow at her.

—It went well— explained to their surprise, the hunt usually lasted a little longer. Zira looked at Simba and noticed something strange —Zazu, give us a minute.

The bird raised his eyebrow and looked at his king for a few seconds. I wasn't sure Simba wants to hang out with her when she seems to be tired and still has duties to finish. To his surprise, Simba nodded and he had no choice but to let them speak quietly, but not before warning the lioness.

Zira held a snort of amusement at the sight of the bird's signal.

—Zazu still has an eye on me— said as she approached him and they both started walking.

—It's his job to keep an eye on everyone— he replied calmly. The lioness smiled and kept walking — So ... What did you want to tell me?

His lips curved in a half smile —I guess I need an excuse to talk, I thought starting a conversation could help establish ties with the herd.

Simba struck hisself mentally, while looking away, apparently guilty —I apologize.

—Calm down, I know I'm still gaining your trust— Simba didn't know what to answer and nodded slowly —I really wanted to see if you were okay.

—Me?— He said —Why?

—Come on— she smiled —It's easy to realize your lack of appetite these weeks and as I see you has had trouble falling asleep. This matter is affecting him very much, majesty.

Simba looked back at her for a few seconds and then pushed her away again. Zira knew the subject well, couldn't give any excuse — I'm fine, I can handle this.

—It's no use hiding it. If your health worsens, the kingdom will be in trouble.

—Thank you for worrying about the kingdom Zira, but this matter will soon be resolved and Nala will return. Everything will be as before, just like when my father reigned.

A strange silence settled for a few seconds. Simba walked two steps in front of her, each step he took was two for her so he was slightly ahead. Zira looked at his face and when felt sure to ask she did.

—If she were giving up on you?

Simba froze in place, stopping without warning. She stopped a step ahead of him. Just thinking about it gave it a taste in the mouth — No, of course not.

—It wouldn't be fair for you to keep holding on to her when Nala just tries to get away.

—I trust her— he replied —She will come back.

—She is lucky to have someone who fully trusts her. I don't understand why she keeps running away from you.

The pain he was trying to control in his heart felt that little by little he was released. If only Nala understood it as Zira was doing ... Why does she have to run?

When he looked up and almost without realizing it, he met the lioness's eyes. She was close and could not tell when she had done it. His eyes evaluated him, moving from one to another as he froze in place without knowing what to say. She finally passed by, so close that she felt the tuft of her tail brush against his body. That brought to mind the memory of their conversation under the moon and he felt his nervous skin.

—Eat— she offered, placing a piece of meat in front of him, who knows where she got it from —You can't protect the kingdom if you're weak— She looked at him for the last time, her blank expression and her closed lips told her she wouldn't say anything. She smiled at his reaction, it wasnt normal to leave the king speechless but doing so caused her some fun. Dint wait to hear his answer, made a small bow and walked away.

Simba could only watch her go.

...

She took her time walking to the king's rock.

After eating the lionesses had gone to rest so the cave would be empty (except for Alba with her injured paw). She didn't feel like walking, the lump in his belly began to harden day by day and his energies were naturally depleted sooner than before. She stopped a few meters away when she saw a lioness apparently returning from the king's rock, the scent in the air made her frown.

—Nala — called to prove it was her, when she did, smiled —It's good to see you.

She lifted her head at her.

—Zira— Her voice didn't sound so lively, she didn't know if it was just her or if she was actually in the same conditions as Simba. She began to walk past her side until something stopped her— Where is Simba?—.

Zira frowned, she wasn't sure if she was accusing her or if it was a simple question. I couldn't find out anyway—He's with Zazu near where the zebras graze— replied calmly.

Nala nodded before turning to continue walking.

—He really feels bad —The queen could not take the second step, stopped a few meters from Zira —The situation is not easy for both of us, we can all notice it, but it is at this moment when he needs you most and it seems that you only worry about yourself.

Nala felt a current flow through her veins. Does she think she doesn't know? That's why she'll talk to him, this time she wouldn't leave his side. Nala analyzed her expression, shee cannot discuss this sensitive issue with her much less when still does not have her confidence gained — I must speak with him, permission Zira.

—If you want to leave him, tell him at once, don't keep hurting him, Nala. He doesn't deserve it —.

Nala's eyes widened. When did Zira start worrying about Simba? It makes no sense, she was loyal to Scar, she was sure of that.

—Is it a concern for him or for yourself?

—Don't get me wrong, he needed someone to listen to him — replied —Even with the past I have, I don't want anyone to wait for a love that's already lost.

Nala's heart began to pound.

—Do you think I don't know? I know that the most important thing for him is to protect the kingdom, I could give up my happiness for the good of the home he loves so much.

—Would you give up on him to choose someone else?

Nala could not notice the presence of the king who had heard them a second ago. Zira looked behind Nala for a second and then looked at her with a frown.

—I'd give up on him if he had to.

Simba felt a knot in her stomach when she heard it behind the shadows of the trees. Was that trying to tell you? Was that what she was trying to do?

—Majesty, three outsiders are attacking the young of the zebras! —Zazu landed in front of him before he noticed the look on his face. The bird didnt know what to say nor was he sure to ask. He have never seen him that way— ... Majesty?

Simba was slow to respond but he knew that the protection of his kingdom was over his personal problems. As much as that installed a cold in his heart, he had to force the fog from his heart to retreat.

—Guide me Zazu— he finally ordered —Then alert the lionesses, tell them to protect the herds.

The bird froze for two seconds —Yes, sir —he finally replied.

* * *

**Regards!**


	5. Outsiders

I'm really sorry, I finished my final projects a few days ago.

SPARTAN-626: I really appreciate your comment, it is an impulse to keep writing. I will try to publish two chapters almost in a row to compensate for the delay. Regards!

* * *

_**The Lion King belongs to Disney**_

* * *

He didn't feel it until his head hit the ground hard.

He was blank for a second feeling needles in his head, At what point had let his guard down? Must concentrate, the young felines only want to investigate unknown territory but any male would endanger his held, so have to stop it. But his mind keeps reminding Nala's words. _She would give up on him if he had to_, she had said alien to the incredible pain the words had caused on him. Everything she did was to make him understand that she wants to get away from him? Suddenly he felt bad, a fool. She just wanted to get away and he was stopping her? How could he not notice that before?

—Simba, I´m glad to see you— one of them said. —Should we tell Scar that you´re weak and sick?

_But... what?_

—We should, yes. You look very sick, what was happened with you?

He tried to move but his body still didn't want to obey him. This seems like a dream, can´t understand anything that is happening.

—Forget it. There is something more important... He has to face his own son.

That phrase struck him suddenly bringing him to reality. He wasn´t dreaming, they were here talking in front of him.

—What... do you mean? Who are you talking about? — demanded when opened his eyes, his voice was so weak that hoped they could hear it.

—Don't worry, you'll soon understand— His smile made his stomach sink. —And believe me, you'll get a big surprise.

Before he had time to analyze the phrase, a roar alerted the cats forcing them to back off. His herd had arrived.

He watched the lionesses run towards them while Zira approached him

—Your neck, you're hurt —she said when was at his side, leaning toward him. It was then that he felt the rust smell of blood and the wet trail that left running through his fur. Maybe one of them managed to bite him.

—It's not serious, I barely felt it.

He sat up with difficulty and shook his head to clear it. Was surprised when she helped him, putting his head under his chin so he could lean on. Looked around, a pang of disappointment settled in his heart when he noticed Nala's absence.

—She didn't come— said when saw him looking for the lioness. He looked down — I'm sorry.

He looked up at her again. —You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault.

His brown eyes turned away. —I'm sorry you have to go through this. You are leading a kingdom by yourself, you place the welfare of others on your own. I really admire you, majesty.

He didn't know why his words froze him, they had never had that effect on him.

—It's my home, I'm more than willing to defend it.

A smile was drawn on his face. —Sure, it is. You're doing a great job but that wound worries me. Should I call Rafiki?

He started walking. —It's not necessary, it wasn't serious — replied —I just want to make sure they didn't cause any more damage.

—I'll accompany you back and then go patrolling with the lionesses.

—Thanks Zira, but it's my responsibility. I must do it.

—Not while you're hurt —she argued.

For a moment he was speechless. To be an order, he did not bother me to do so, nor did he think of claiming it for that. He stopped to watch, his brown eyes looking at him in silence. There were no signs of evil in his eyes or at least, he couldn't tell. He frowned, why was Nala determined to make him believe that Zira was bad? Zira is showing interest in these lands.

_And for him._

—Why do you look at me so much?

Her words woke him from his thoughts. He hesitated a moment before answering.

—Thank you — finally said —Sincerely.

She smiled, her eyes focused on his.

After a few seconds, he corresponded to her smile slightly curving his lips. The feeling was not deep but was really grateful for his concern. It made him feel less vulnerable .. it made him feel that was not alone, although deep down his heart continues to prefer Nala. He loves her. That will not change.

But remembering his words brings him to reality. If she wanted to get away from him ... he couldn't stop her, he couldn't force her to stay.

...

Alba watched them reach the king's rock. Her look worried to see the trail of blood in the king's fur. Still limping on his injured leg tried to approach them. Zira stopped at the entrance of the cave.

—Are you going to see him?

Alba stopped a few feet away from her, turned slowly with a calm expression, without altering, and then replied —Sure.

—He should rest, maybe it's not a good idea.

Her attitude took her by surprise. Turned to her frowning, couldn't keep hiding his curiosity — what are you trying to do, Zira?

The lioness's face wrinkled in a seemingly offended gesture. Stared back and then thought about it for a while — What do you mean?

Alba held a sigh —All that attention to the king ..Does it have to do because Nala isn't here?

—How do you think so? —defended herself, visibly offended —I see. You are close, I guess she has put you against me.

—Not so, I can notice a strange change in you. You didn't show any interest in Simba, you even seemed to hate him for what he did to Scar ... and now, you care. Tell me if that makes any sense.

As if he had hit her, Zira turned her head until she turned her back —Think what you want. I just want a home. It makes no sense to hate Simba when he has given me the opportunity to change.

—Zira —tried to call her.

—Forget Alba, I think I finally understood the game.

—You are putting obstacles where there are none, Zira.

—I think there will be.

The tension in the air dissipated when Zira left. Alba watched her, doubting whether to follow her or leave the subject as it was. In the end, decided to leave it and entered the cave. Found Simba cast, his brow furrowed, probably hiding the pain.

—It looks bad — she said as she entered, Simba's eyes danced nervously to her.

—It doesn't feel so bad—he replied, smiling barely.

—May I help you?

—No thanks, for now I'm fine.

She nodded and was about to leave until curiosity fell on her.

—Can I ask you a question?

He nodded, now relaxed.

—Do you trust Zira?

The question seemed to dislike Simba as saw his body tense as soon as finished the sentence. He wasn't sure to answer, maybe he was starting to do it but the herd would do it was very different. Not while everyone follows Nala.

—I really don't want to talk about it now.

Alba looked down. —I'm sorry, I just needed to know if I should trust her too.

—She's trying —. replied quietly, looking away from her —I think we should give her the chance.

—It's okay

She nodded slowly, bowing her head at the same time to say goodbye.

—Alba — he called before leaving.

She turned to him.

—It's true that Nala ... well she ...— try to say but a lump formed in my throat, How to ask if she wanted to get away from him? —Nothing, forget it.

—Majesty ...— tried to say, having the slightest suspicion of what he wanted to ask.

—I need to be alone.

She pursed her lips. Looked at him for a couple of seconds, his tense countenance, his sad look ... but couldn't do much right now, just wait for Nala to fix it. Finally bowed his head in respect and then left.

...

She was searching all morning.

Began to suspect from Zira's strange smile but never imagined that she would lie so directly and right now felt the great fool for being the only one who didn´t know about Simba's wound. Ran to the king's rock, feeling the adrenaline rush through her veins. Wanted to confront Zira for lying to her but her main concern is directed towards his best childhood friend, What could he think when he didn't see her when he was hurt?

The lionesses bowed when he arrived, nodded in response very quickly and eager to know if he is well.

Before can enter, Zira's figure appeared at the entrance. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second. The blues of yours against the brownsones of her.

—Lionesses, come on.

As if she suddenly vanished, Zira turned to the lionesses ignoring her presence completely. Restrained himself from responding at that moment because needed more than anything to see Simba first.

Both crossed shoulder to shoulder, neither said anything. She would leave it that way, only this time.

Entered with his heart beating at a thousand per hour. The cave was empty and silence engulfed her completely. Saw his figure a few meters away, the trail of blood glued to his neck stirred his stomach ... if he had been there to help him. How did he let this happen?

Her thoughts suddenly stopped when his eyes met. Again the tension in the air, hated this happening. He looked away and she soon became empty.

—Does it hurts a lot?

_Yes_. Of course it hurt, the wound in her heart, the one she was causing.

—No —he said instead. —It's not serious.

—Simba ... forgive me, this is all my fault.

Suddenly he felt the air scarce and his lungs began to burn. _You can't force her to stay_ ... Zira's voice came to his mind, hitting him right in the place that hurt her most. Forcing your body to remain still.

—You don't have to apologize— he said quietly —I'm not blaming you.

Nala's heart began to pound, sending electricity through her body that made her shiver.

—We must talk ... all this, we must solve it.

Simba listened to her still without looking at her yet. He made an effort to appear serene, the opposite of the storm that settled inside. Conversations with Nala filled him with light ... and now the atmosphere seems tense every time they see each other. How did he let this happen?

—Simba, I ...—she tried to tell him, didn't want to walk away again.

—I can't force you to stay by my side ...—he interrupted, his voice was so low that he would have easily confused it with a thought. Nala held her breath. Was that what I thought? He thought I was leaving him?

Altered, tried to answer. Zazú's flutter and Rafiki's presence interrupted everything immediately. She had to decide whether to explain what was happening or let Rafiki review him.

The answer was not long in coming, his health was more important.


	6. Issue

Thank you very much to all of you! Your comments really inspired me, this is for each of you.

Oh, Kawaiicutie12 welcome again! Glad to see you here again :D about the use of dashes, well I use stripes for ease and because I remember reading somewhere that the RAE recommends it for dialogues and quotes for thoughts. Well many histories use that and I suppose it's okay (both in Spanish and in English) xd. Anyway, thank you for your suggestion, it will always be well received and for showing you interest in this history!

Greetings to everyone!

Sorry for the double update, I had a problem that is already fixed.

* * *

**_The Lion King belongs to Disney_**

* * *

It had been half an hour since it started raining.

The drops began to fall in smaller and smaller intervals and he was at the bottom of the cave under some rocks where he always hid when there was a storm because of the incredible fear that thunder gave him. It wasn't just the noise ... it seemed like the sky was going to fall. His father always repeated that brave survives, that should leave that fear.

But there was something outside that caught his attention.

His father was outside talking with two strangers, he had told him to stay still because would return soon but his curiosity didn't let him obey. Got up insecure at first, but then began to gain more and more interested confidence. His father doesn't have many friends, this is something that really interests him.

—We saw him— he heard them speak. —He's weak, doesn't seem to be the king you described.

A long silence formed. Ducked behind the shadow of a rock, if his father finds out that disobeyed him, he would bother. A lot.

—Did you fought with him?— His father's voice was tense.— Why did you do that?

—Was easy to defeat him— The young cat approached his father —You shouldn't be so afraid of him.

—Idiots. — he murmured through clenched teeth —You're idiots.

—But why?

He turned slowly, they froze.

—Simba isn't alone— can fell the discomfort in his father's voice when he said it. Simba. Knows he hates him, but something in his heart leaves him restless. —He is a king. He has a kingdom, a herd, has subjects. Do you think you are capable of competing against all of them?

They shut up.

—Don't come again, I don't want you to spoil the plan.

—The cub, how is he?

—It's okay. Im training him.

One of the strangers laughed. —Funny, he'll have to defeat his own fa-

—Enough —he stopped, leaving his curiosity in the air to know —I don't want the cub to see them yet.

The moment his father turned around he held his breath. Thanks to the rain, he couldn't catch his scent but if he moves can hear it, didn't have time to react _... Oh, he's going to see him ..._

—We saw Zira.

Suddenly, he stopped. No longer heard his footsteps.

—She saved Simba.

Kopa was totally oblivious to the anxiety that settled in his father. Scar was still tightening her jaw, his claws burying in the damp earth beneath his paws. It can not be true. She can't be helping him, why would she?

—No. You're confused — said — She is faithful to me, she cannot betray me.

—Master, we just ...

—Leave now, I must go back to see Kopa.

That conversation had given Kopa time to return to the shelter. Couldn't deny that had wanted to stay to listen more, they are rarely in which his father reacts that way, running out of words. The first time was when he mentioned Simba .. and this time, with Zira. Reached the cave and lay down under his small shelter at the bottom.

—Kopa?

Dint answer to avoid any suspicion, its better to his father think that he had fallen asleep. Felt his heartbeat relax when the brown lion lay down in his usual place. He watched him carefully, barely raising his head when he was sure to do it, a certain sadness in his eyes... _What are you trying to hide from me, father__?_ inquired in his mind before falling asleep finally.

...

They were mocking.

Some threats.

And Scar.

Yes, they had definitely named him. Try to remember but the pain in your head warns him not to. Many outsiders had attacked, many more after the death of him heir. A kingdom without an heir is a focus of attention for outsiders according to Rafiki, but none had been so mysterious. He was sure of his emotions at that moment, surprise and bewilderment but he doesn't remember what they said exactly. Feel the memories of yesterday empty, a little further back ... maybe the last days.

When Rafiki's hands broke through his mane, he shuddered at the current that caused him.

—It will heal soon— assured him carefully pulling his hands away from his mane. If it weren't for the thin lines of blood sliding down his chest, the wound would have been lost in the pile of hair —What worries me most is head injury, does it hurt a lot?

_It was killing him._

—Not so much — He didnt know why preferred to lie, perhaps he hoped that the pain would only disappear over time.

Rafiki frowned in disbelief for a moment —Zira mentioned that you had hardly eaten in these weeks and were constantly the last to sleep and the first to get up.

Zira .. yes, remember her.

—Yes, I suppose.

Rafiki walked two steps away to see his face. —You are a bit disoriented.

—It will happen soon.— tried to relax to lessen the pressure in his head —You don't need to come, Zira was doing well.

Rafiki's face wrinkled —Did I miss something important?

—What do you mean?

His old friend put both hands on his cane. —I don't remember her kind attitude. She hated you at first.

—Are you going to accuse her too?— asked, his tone a bit more bitter than he would have liked. He didn't like to hear everyone accusing her when she tried to help. She was with him when he was injured, helped him get home and went to patrol with the lionesses, why would she do it if she would continue to hate him? —Why does everyone do it?

Rafiki was silent, surprised by his change in attitude.

When he noticed, held the air for a few seconds, relaxing. It wasn't his intention to respond in that way but his head is hammering him —I'm sorry. She needs a home, that's all.

—You are doing well —replied calmly —I just wouldn't want to see it ruin.

Simba's eyes fell on him. —I'm able to realize when someone is lying.

—Is she helping everyone or only you?

The question left him in the air, unable to answer immediately.

—Why do you doubt it now? Maybe you are not really sure.

Simba looked down, analyzing his phrase in silence. Why does Rafiki always have to confuse him?

—There's still someone you can trust.

Suddenly he felt the lack of air. That was the subject he didn't want to reach. —I really wouldn't want to talk about it now — looked away. Didn't want to admit that he knew what Nala was doing, that she wanted to get away from him.

—Would you rather talk about Zira but not Nala?—felt the curiosity in the words. —Simba, what's going on with you?

—Scar. — Suddenly, he changed the subject —I'm not sure why this feeling ... they said something, I'm sure of that, but I can't remember. — He paused, giving his friend time to analyze —Rafiki, Scar could ... I mean, be alive?

Rafiki was silent for at least a minute.

—He could, yes.

Was hopeful that his old friend would deny it, one part of him wanted him to do it ... but the other was lost. It's his uncle, he met him as a cub, he's his family.

—Why does it look that you're not surprised?— demanded, his eyes focused on him again.

—Is your uncle. I'm sure you couldn't kill him —replied calmly —You left his life at the hands of the hyenas. We didn't know what happened when the flames went out, just that he was gone.

Simba laughed, an emotionless laugh, just mocking himself. —Is that your deduction?

Rafiki took a moment, looked away and took a breath. —You couldn't end his life or let him stay, he made a mistake, fate was responsible for punishing him. If it had wanted you to know, you would have already known.

—Is it all about fate now?— He said, his eyes offended. —Fate wanted him to kill my father? Why did he allow it?

Rafiki watched him with concern. —Simba, you're turning aside.

Stood up clenching his lips to prevent a groan from revealing. Is impatient, all this ... her wound, Nala, the kingdom, Scar. He has no idea how to react, he doesn't know what to do now. When he turned his back, he felt Rafiki's steps approaching.

—I need to be alone— ordered, not looking at him.

—This is your kingdom. What you do and decide now will be the future of your home.

—I don't understand anything that's going on — revealed quietly, trying to remember the words of the outsiders, a new migraine urging himself instead. —I really need to think.

Rafiki's words were slow to arrive and when they did, they were like a breeze that left him frozen.

—It's okay. Remember where you found the answers that time, remember where you looked for them.

Simba looked up, analyzing the phrase silently until his friend's presence disappeared.

...

Simba asked to be alone with Rafiki. He was disappointed to hear it but it seemed fair to give him his space. A part of her believes he is avoiding her, hurt by her behavior these weeks. She can't blame him, nor can she blame herself. Both have suffered, who should apologize? Would anyone have to do it?

_We must let him go, we can't hold on him forever._

_If you try to run away, I can't stop you._

Would he just let her go?

—He'll be fine — Alba reassured her, smiling warmly. She kicked her thoughts and reciprocated her smile, trying to pretend she wouldn't fall apart right now.

—Thank you for letting me know — said quietly —Although your hurt leg ... I really ...

—Don't worry— interrupted. —Seemed strange to me that you didn't arrive when everyone did.

Soon the arrival of Zira with a group of lionesses caught his attention. Watched her, her brown eyes looking at hers quietly. Should she can be acting so calmly?

—Zira— called, the lioness's attention directed toward her.

—Majesty. I'm glad you're back.

—Why didn't you tell me? —demanded without turning the matter around. Zira remained silent —Zazu warned you of Simba's order, you told him that you would let me know. Is that true?

An awkward silence settled, Zira's eyes didn't seem nervous.

—I just wanted to prevent outsiders hurt him— finally replied.

Her confession made lionesses more interested. They started approaching with a frown at Zira. Nala held a sigh, this is not right, despite the mistake she may have made this would get the herd to reject her.

—Zira, you did wrong not to let Nala know — Alba intervened before she could speak.

—She is the queen, she has the right to know— another of them supported.

—Yes, what are you up to, Zira? You hated Simba at the beginning.

_Can not believe it. She cheated the queen. Is she trying to seduce the king? C_ould hear low murmurs.

Must stop this.

—Zira, let's talk privately —she said, Zira didn't have to hear those comments, it wasn't his intention to make the herd hate her.

—Why? —she refused, her voice altered. —Isn't that what you want? Make the herd hate me?

She was sure of the surprise reflected on her face.

—Zira, come with me, please.— asked without bothering to soften his voice. Almost ordering her to do it.

—If you don't want me to get so close to him then you should be by his side and not run away from him like these last weeks — released head-on without taking a breath. Nala froze, still for her words. How can she say that?

—You have no right to judge me, you don't know from the pain that I has passed.

—That way you justify yourself? Putting your pain on the needs of the kingdom? —held his breath, can't keep listening.

—Zira, stop it.

—Is that what a queen should do?

With the adrenaline rushing a thousand, overwhelmed by her words and almost without thinking, raised a paw and smashed it on his cheek. Zira's face turned abruptly, taking her angry eyes away from her. After a few seconds frowned realizing what she just did.

—Nala!

The lionesses bowed their heads, stepping back. Nala held her breath, still for his tone of voice.

Simba.

* * *

Rafiki's personality was based on the movie. A little more serious.


	7. ¿Amnesia?

Sorry for the delay in updating, the end of the year parties kept me busy. Well, Ale, I can't reply directly to your comment! I would like everyone to try to analyze Zira's behavior. It's not that Nala and Simba don't love each other anymore, believe me, they do. And about Zira, well that remains to be seen.

* * *

**_The Lion King belongs to Disney_**

_Past. _

Present.

* * *

Is Zira helping everyone or just you? Why do you doubt now? Maybe you're not really sure if you should trust her.

_As they walked to the king's rock, he realized that something was wrong. Wasn't the rust smell of blood, the wet trail left when walked through his fur or the incredible pain that began to form in his head. It was .. this, all this. What was happening. Tried not to think about the last sentence heard before the memories were blank, doesn't remember what happened to the outsiders, it was a lost moment in the past but can remember Nala's sentence .. Renounce. Give up on him. Why does he have such bad luck to remember just that?_

_—Need help?_

_Zira walked beside him. At first managed to follow in his footsteps but the more he walked, the migraine increased._

_—__It's not necessary._

_F__elt her gaze on him for a few seconds until finally nodded and turned to look straight ahead. __—__You look abstracted, was it something the outsiders said?_

_Yes, definitely is. But before deciding whether to discuss this with her, evaluated it twice. It's about Scar, the one who betrayed the family ... and with whom she had a relationship in the past._

_—__Yes, no __—__replied before his brain sent the signal to do so, she turned to him again, frowning._

_Not sure if he should talk to her before Rafiki. Not only because of the tragic memories he brings.. because of how she could react._

_—__I don't understand._

_How could she react? If she found out he was alive, would she betray him and help him avenge himself? Looked both ways as if he were looking for someone, although knew perfectly from the smell that no one was near, just wanted to look away from her. __—__I don't remember what they said._

_He didn't know exactly why he had done it._

—_I understand, I suppose you will wait for Rafiki._

_The tone she had used clearly left a suspicion. Her gaze darkened, could see before she turned to continue on her way, apparently without bothering to watch him accompany her. Yes, she had bothered. It was not difficult to realize._

—_It's not that I don't trust you, Zira — said as soon as she took the first step, wasn't his intention to look bad with her after everything she had done for him._

—_You don't need to explain it, seriously, I understand._

—_What do you understand?_

—_It is not obvious?_

_Although answering one question with another is rude, he dared not complain about it._

—_I need time to fix this. Nothing is right right now._

—_Nothing is right or you're not?_

_Another deep silence formed. The words spun in his head forcing to think again and again. All right? His kingdom is improving, the herds return and the grasses grow again. About him .. can't remember what happened to outsiders and the last thing that comes to his mind are Nala's words, how would be fine after that? should talk to Zira about this? just told her that he needs more time to trust her, so why doubt if he talk to her? Maybe ... he's starting to do it, so... was it a lie what he said? What prevents him from trusting Zira? Nala's distrust?_

—_I'm not well._

_The words sneaked into his throat and released without letting his brain decide whether to let them out or not. She turned to see him but he looked away as if he suddenly felt nervous. Didn't imagine that the moment would reveal the need to talk to someone would be with Zira. He always imagined that the first would be Nala._

_The annoyance in his gaze seemed to be gone and the trace of surprise in his eyes soon appeared. —Does it hurt so much?_

—_Yes, it__ hurts._

_There was a moment of silence. As much as he want to say it, something doesn't leave it. Could he talk about something so private with her? Should he do it now?_

—_The faster we reach the king's rock, the faster Rafiki can check that wound._

—_It's not the wound, Zira — said, savoring the nostalgia in his prayer when the words left his mouth._

—_Did you hurt something else?_

_A sigh leaked between his lips. Yes, the head whose pain began to increase but that was not what he meant —It is not physical._

_Zira_ _didn't__ respond for a while, while he thought if what he did was right. Her steps began to sound close, looked up to see her sit in front of him, almost at the same height. Zira had already understood, was sure of that._

—_I didn't expect it._

—_That__ would I have an internal mess?— asked without irony —You better nobody could know._

—_I mean ...— clarified his lips before continuing —That you share it with me, I mean ... I asked you many times about that and your answer was always the same, that you were fine and could handle everything. Everyone thinks you're perfect. I didn't expect you to admit it to someone other than Rafiki, especially with me knowing that Nala repudiates me._

_wouldn't have imagined it himself either —I feel like I've talked to you a lot more than any of them since ... my son ..._

—_I understand, don't worry —interrupted, noticing his affliction._

—_I know I mustn't admit it, I must concentrate on managing the kingdom and restoring it but this ... this is an ordeal, I am waiting for something that may never come._

—_You mean Nala?_

_Before saying it he thought twice._

—_Yes, I mean her —admitted, a weight on his shoulders was released, one who could only notice that he was there from the beginning. —I know you both don't have a close relationship, but she agreed to give you a chance. We both did it —felt the frown of his forehead wrinkle, something that didn't go unnoticed for him —I need you to answer something honestly. You can do it?_

_S__aw her think for a moment._

—_If you need that then yes._

_Before he said it he thought again. He analyzed everything again._

—_I heard both of you talk— began —She said she wanted to give up on me._

_Although the question was not tacitly posed, hoped she could understand what it meant. Zira pursed her lips for at least a quarter of a minute as if she had a hard time understanding what she just said and then released them to answer._

—_Why do you ask me if you heard it for yourself?_

—_I need you to confirm it — replied—Maybe it's not what I'm thinking._

_He didn't know what was going through Zira's mind at that moment, her face surprised, her gaze almost lost at some point that wasn't his eyes. This made him nervous, maybe he shouldn't have done it ... but if it was true, it would all make sense._

—_She implied that yes —knew he wasn't ready to hear the answer when he got to him._

_Suddenly, the smell of blood on his hair made him nauseous —I should have noticed before— claimed, the distance he thought was to recover, was to separate them. Hoped she was wrong, still has hopes. But was it not very obvious?_

—_You didn't want to lose the relationship, it's not bad._

—_I__t's wrong —said, raising his voice a little —This is my fault._

—_Why would it be your fault? was she who walked away little by little._

—_Because I couldn't protect my son._

—_That was an accident— was so absorbed in making sense of the situation that he couldn't notice when she had approached. Zira looked at him for a couple of seconds, closer than he already was and took his chin with one paw, forcing him to look up to see her in the eye. Brown, very brown. Couldn't move or breathe at that moment —You can't blame yourself for that —I know how much you loved your family and how much you tried to rebuild the kingdom. They need you, you can't give up now. You did what you had to do Simba._

_S__tood still for a few seconds analyzing what the lioness had already said. Was surprised by those words, always thought that his uncle's former partner would be inexpressive, serious... as he had heard from everyone whose talk about her. Is she herself who maintained a close relationship with her uncle? would have thanked for her empathy but the distance they were in prevented him. Decided it was enough when the discomfort began to warn him. In a simple movement, turned his face away, freeing himself from his touch under his chin —I'd rather not keep talking about this— murmured before standing up and starting to walk._

Yes, maybe he is starting to do it. Why couldn't do?

Talking with Rafiki wasn't what he expected. It filled him with questions and made feel hurt. How could he be so calm when he mentioned Scar? He's a assassin ... and could be alive, who assures him that he wouldn't want revenge again? Who knows if he is already preparing it? ... Thinking about it stirs his stomach, giving him sudden nausea. This can not be happening. Maybe ... it's not true and it's just a suspicion or something that strangers said to disturb him. And yes, they did.

The dream began to convince him to close his eyes. In recent days couldn't sleep so much, was about eight hours in four days and the headache was irritating more and more, is almost impossible to think with that pain, but was doing it anyway. Before falling asleep, something alerts him. Seemed like an argument outside, the lionesses ... Nala. At first he hesitated to go, he knows that Nala can handle this situation ... but when hears an exclamation from her to.. Zira? He convinces himself that he must go.

Walked as he could to get to Rafiki's side. Nala was in front of Zira and the lionesses began to surround her. What happened then.. would never have imagined.

—What's going on here?

When they noticed his presence, an invisible tension formed. Nala looked at him for a few seconds and when she parted her lips to respond, someone else did.

—Majesty, this was caused by Zira.

—It's her fault.

They answer bothered him because it wasn't what had asked. Looked at Nala and Zira stopping at Nala. It's hard to believe that she reacted like this, is Nala.. her Nala. Knows that distrusts Zira but putting the lionesses against her? Didn't expect that. The memory of the conversation comes again. Give up. Causing nausea. The afternoon was beginning to fall and his headache had definitely increased. This is not normal, it shouldn't hurt so much ...

—I'm not looking guilty. I want to know why you're attacking Zira.

—She lied to the queen.

—She saved the king.

Recognized Alba's voice among them.

—Majesty, with all due respect, Zira has helped us a lot with the hunt when our queen had to be absent.

—That's true, Majesty.

—I think it's a misunderstanding.

The words arrived before finished analyzing each sentence completely. A pressure settled on his forehead as his skin began to burn. Blinked several times to clear the sight that was beginning to blur. Everything around wanted to fade and finally shut down. Not now ... please. Needs to know what is going on, if the lionesses come to reject Zira and she leaves, her cub would be in danger without a herd and a home. Know the pain of losing a cub, can't allow it ..

—Simba— someone called, his voice sounded a little far —What's the matter?

—I'm just...

—Come with me — knew was Rafiki when his arm surrounded and helped walk. The noise was slowing down and was finally aware that was inside the cave again. He sat on the floor when he felt the absence of strength to stand up —Why didn't you say it hurt so much?

—I hoped wasn't serious.

—Simba— doesn't remember the last time Rafiki used that tone of voice to scold him. Maybe he should have told him before. —I'm upset.

—I need to solve this malundestund with Zira — murmured, trying to stand up, but his body didn't obey. Lay on the floor, feeling how cold it burned his burning skin. Rafiki frowned —That argument ... can cause lionesses reject her.

—Are you more worried about what happens to her than your health?

_Was it?_

—Don't start with that, please— claimed raising his head as far as he could and not stretching his skin in the area that one of the outsiders managed to bite him. His eyelids weighed and all his body needed was to close his eyes and finally sleep.

—I need to know exactly what happened.

—That's the problem— replied —I don't remember.

Could feel the discomfort in his frown. Rafiki rarely bothered and now he's upset.

—Simba —said again, he could only close his eyes to control the fiber —You hit your head, it's not a game.

—I know, but I don't have amnesia —went ahead of him doesn't remember outsiders but all his past does —I'm sure.

Felt his gaze on him for a few seconds—Rest, I'll bring something for you —watched him turn around in his slower and slower blinks, the noise outside seemed to have disappeared.

—Rafiki ...— called in a childish voice —Is important, I need to remember what happened ... I feel it's important.

—I know —Although he didn't see it because his eyelids fell, he could feel him approach and place a hand on his forehead, just as he did when he appointed him king. The resentment disappeared, he felt comfortable, though not warm because his skin burned. I was sure he noticed the fever in his body but he didn't mention it —Rest, you need it.

—Rafiki ...—called again, almost in his dreams —Don't let Zira go, I ... I need to talk to her.

Finally, he fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope this new year all of you can achieve your goals. The future starts working today. Never give up on what you really want**.


	8. Believe or distrust?

**_The Lion King belongs to Disney_**

* * *

—It's not just today's injuries —Zira began approaching —He's hardly eaten or slept in these last days. Is very sick. I think you should know.

A distressing feeling almost takes away the oxygen. The lionesses were at the entrance of Rafiki's outstanding cave just as she was a second ago. Stayed behind everyone, impossible to move when saw him decompensate in front of everyone. Something in Zira's tone caught his attention. Looked at her questioningly, eyes analyzing from a short distance. How like want her to say something. Or do something.

—Were you aware of him for his health or for gaining his trust?

Pursed her lips.

—I was with him when he needed help. That's all.

Looked at her restlessly, a bitter feeling. —I don't want to talk to you now. I don't know what you tried to do before, but something tells me you did it.

—You still don't trust me.

—Never trust you —recalled in a harsh voice but without raising it too much, wouldn't start another fight, not when Simba is sick —I was in the usurpation of Scar's throne, I lived a part of my life with you and I could feel your loyalty to him. I'm sure you haven't given up on him yet.

Zira looked at her in surprise for two seconds before clenching her jaw and nodding with cold courtesy.

—You don't need to worry about it anymore. Its not my intention both of you fight.

—Now you say that? What happened to everything you told me before?

—I will leave.

Her sudden revelation put knots in her stomach. Her eyes openly evaluating traveling from the position of the lionesses towards her. They didn't look at them and apparently they didn't hear them either.

—What do you say?— muttered briefly awkwardly.

—I'll leave, Nala —repeated, savoring the bewilderment of the phrase —Even if it costs you to believe, I wanted a home, not revenge. I hope with this you can understand that I'd no intention of harming. To nobody. I failed in my last attempt to stay in this held.

Her face revealed conflicting emotions. Frowned and his mouth was closed, tense and serious. But his eyes seemed confident. What are she doing? Why is she leaving now that Simba is starting to trust her?

—That's not the solution, you're running away —said, taking care of his tone so as not to make a new mess.

—I'll leave after hearing news of Simba, you should feel better.

The lionesses surrounded Rafiki as he left the cave before could stop her from making that sudden decision. As much as don't trust her, don't have proof to prove it, couldn't just let her go alone, without a family, without a herd. Rafiki looked at her as a lump in her chest settled immediately. The lionesses broke through and before could ask, he spoke.

—Will improve. Need time.

—Is it because of the wound? Is it infected?

He looked away for a moment.

—It's not serious but need rest. There will be no more details for now, I need to bring something to lower the fever —paused looking between them —Zira, can you help me?

The silence formed immediately, her companions looked at her.

—I won't stay long —excused herself.

—Please —he asked in a cordial gesture, inviting her to accompany him. She hesitated, her gaze traveled from her to Rafiki frowning every time she did.

...

—I can guess what you want to talk to me about.

Walked quite a while in silence. It gave her time to get used to his presence, theyd never spoken personally but were visually outstanding. Both of them. He began to evaluate Zira since they left the king's rock, her countenance, gestures, but are unrecognizable, almost imperturbable, nor a sign of nervousness or discomfort. His tree, great and excelso leaped into view, where they went to find some medicine.

—So can you be honest with me?

A soft sigh leaked. She nodded. —May l.

—Why do you want to leave?

She laughed, shortly and briefly. —Isn't it obvious, Rafiki?

—Can be. You helped Simba when he needed it, both in matters of the kingdom and personal, anyone would appreciate that gesture. In addition to being a good strategy. —paused, being careful in his words —Or maybe you need it to start a new life, one far from the past that condemns you and for which the herd rejects you.

—Can you be honest with me? —repeated his question in the same tone he used, while still walking, nodded. —What do you think it is?

Kept silent, several seconds, maybe minutes.

—I still don't risk betting.

—Rafiki —called —I know you have an opinion of me since I arrived. You have one now.

His steps every time slow down, willing to keep track of his reaction. She stayed at his level, without feeling uncomfortable, visually.

—Simba seems to trust you. I trust him, I don't think he puts his kingdom in danger —finally said confidently —But trust can cause destruction. Betrayal doesn't come from enemies.

Silence formed, the breeze bringing the scent of flowers near them.

—I agree —paused, stopping to dos steps from him —Then, I'll tell you the truth.

Looked at her, serene and without signs that could alert a change of emotions. If I wanted an answer just by seeing his eyes, wouldn't get it. —I wanted a family —began, saying slowly —Never had one. Scar rescued me when my herd had abandoned me because of a shortage of food when I was a cub, something normal among normal herds. Survived on my own for several years before I met him and when I did, I'd new hope. Maybe he wasn't the best king, but he gave me a home. Am I to blame for having loved him?

Didn't answer. Didn't seem wise to do so.

—Never knew his past until Simba claimed the throne.

—His actions in reign gave signs of the darkness of his soul. Abuse, authority, power, that you couldn't ignore.

She smiled. —No, didn't overlook it. I accepted because the only home I knew was this, I was afraid of being away from him, of losing everything— paused —Thought I could keep this home, prove to Simba that my intention was never power, only the family. But I couldn't. I couldn't win Nala's trust, so can't get from the rest of the lionesses either. As long as the queen continues to reject me, they will too. It makes no sense to stay.

—The effort you made was not enough. Something prevents them from seeing what you really feel or perhaps the past prevents you from feeling it strongly enough.

—Maybe. But it makes no sense now, while Nala refuses, I'll only cause problems to both.

—It's reasonable —Zira agreed, analyzing it that way, either she was careful or perhaps too insightful. —But you can't leave yet, he wants to talk to you.

—Told you that?

—Didn't mention more details. But judging by its expression, it is relevant.

A smile drew on his face before she looked down, apparently nervous.

—Ill talk with him. But not now.

Paid attention to his reaction, a slight surprise reflected. Of course, he could tell that it would be difficult to believe or distrust him. It's not like talking to any lioness, she has a different aura, more closed, more defensive.

—When, then?

—In a few days. I will come to see him. Until then, I'll leave.

She bowed his head slightly, formally saying goodbye. Began to walk away from him. Something made him doubt.

—Are you sure you'll be back?

She stopped, heard the sound of the air when she released herself in a deep sigh.

—I will think about it.

...

Spent the rest of the afternoon preparing medicine while still thinking about what had happened. Zira, strangely indecipherable and Simba. Something was happening but couldn't know exactly what. Simba was never very open with his personal problems since his son died, he began to lock himself up, to be colder when he tried to talk about it. His responsibility to restore the kingdom forced him to remain immutable to pain in front of others but he knew very well how he was hurting him inside and how much, tries to pretend that everything is fine. Really admires his determination and hurts Simba not let him help.

He came back, there were four lionesses including Alba watching the entrance. Nala and the other hunters had to go in search of food for the youngest. Entered with the medicinal herbs mixed with a little water, this would help calm the fever.

_Dad._

_Dad, where are you?_

Heard muttering very low. Pursed his lips, moved by his sobs and approached him. Touched gently, his skin burned.

—Simba, take this.

Shook his head partially opening his eyes. Took the opportunity to give him the medicine, hesitated for a moment but after his last talk he didnt dare to contradict it. Took the shell with some green herbs, made a face at the bitter taste.

—I'll help you clean yourself, cold water will help you lower your fever too.

Worked carefully on the most prominent blood stains on his mane by dropping water drops on his forehead. Kept silent, giving him the peace of mind he surely needed. Took his time, didnt wash them completely, he would do it when he was out of the cave, near some water chaco, but did what was necessary to take away the discomfort in the area.

—How much ... time passed?

Barely felt the weight in his head free enough to think, opened his eyes and looked around. It was empty.

—Two hours. Rest, Nala leads the lionesses in the hunt and Alba is watching.

—Zira ...— recalled, the argument, the blow, he couldn't contain a grimace when he did it —I must talk to her.

Stopped feeling the insistence of his hands on his mane. —Not now, rest before you decompensate again.

—I feel better —said, Rafiki looked down at something that didn't go unnoticed for him. —Something happens?

—She's not here — said finely —I talked to her recently, said needed time.

Shook his head to free himself completely. Raised his head to reach his eyes but the simple action only made it hurt.

—Time? —repeated —I told you it's important, why did you give her time to think about it?

—That attitude again —said, staring openly, he held his gaze without intention to apologize as had done before. —Simba, it's her decision, I can't force her. I warned that it is relevant.

Tried to stand up, the terrible dizziness had subsided but didnt disappear completely. If at that time she decided not to return? Close his ayes when his motor balance seemed to obey him. He stood stabilizing for a second and then started walking.

—I just need to confirm something.

Just as he passed by, the long piece of wood fell in front of him. —The fever still doesn't go down.

He turned to him, holding his gaze as if he wanted to challenge him at any moment.

—Its important.

—The king's health is also important.

Stopped him again when he took momentum to move forward. Can't blame him, he cares about him, which deeply appreciates. But remember Zira's situation, it's not just her ... it's her cub. While its true that a young lioness can easily join a normal herd, being pregnant would be almost impossible. They would kill the cub if were born. Thinking of that pain part of his soul, he lost a cub ... a pain that he would not want even the worst enemy. CYou can't let him go for that reason. Would feel guilty if that happened.

—Do not relate this situation to the kingdom —ordered, maintaining his authoritarian countenance —I can differentiate both and I would not put one at risk.

Rafiki stopped holding his cane steady with an open look and he took the opportunity to get him out of his way. Walked until it was two meters from the exit, the full moon in all its splendor awaited him outside along with a wet stream with small raindrops that made him tremble slightly.

—A young lioness can easily be included in any herd.

_But not a lioness brewing. Male lions do not adopt the offspring of others._ Hesitated to answer out loud. As Zira recalls, she kept her cub's subject private. Couldnt invade her privacy although this might be misunderstood. Blinked long and hard before opening his eyes again.

—I'll take care of this.

As soon as he was out of the protection of the huge rock, the small drops of water sank into his fur, reaching his still warm skin. He trembled at the sensation. It wasn't uncomfortable but he wouldn't go to bed all night outdoors.

—I'll go find her.

Nala's voice was like an icy stream in her heart. Trembled even more than with the gust of wind. Did she hear everything? Are misrepresenting his concern? Why does she look so calm?

—It's a private matter. I must talk to her.

He didn't know why his voice sounded so harsh and sharp. Oh .. yes, now remember.

—Simba ... —started walking in his direction, tried to look away as if it caused him even more pain —You have a fever, you can't just walk in the rain.

His eyes almost made him pay attention. He wants she hug him, sink into his hair and assure him that everything will be fine, but he can't. It's not like before.

—I need to solve the problem you started.

They were not the best word choices but needed to look for Zira before the water cleared his trail. She stopped two steps away from him, because of her sidelong expression, she was confused.

—It wasn't my fault —muttered quickly —Not completely, I know I shouldn't have reacted that way, but Zira ... what told me ... I feel she had an intention.

Maybe not ... maybe yes. What he saw forces him to doubt. But can't evaluate it now.

—I won't be late. We'll talk later.

—Do you trust her? —Her inquisition kept him still wondering if he tried to undermine information. —Should I do it too?

—Maybe you don't need to —responded without looking at her —If she left, it's because of you.

...

Rafiki. Had to be Rafiki.

Didn't expect to talk with him although knowing that he is the one Simba trusts most, she couldn't completely eliminate the option. It'd have felt awkward if he came to mention her cub topic, if she didn't stay, there was no point in telling it. Luckily, he didt. Maybe Simba kept it a secret, which thanked deeply. Took a breath, in a vain attempt to calm the nausea that caused the first weeks of gestation. His belly was beginning to harden and he found it harder than before to walk uphill. She felt tired much faster.

—Zira, I'm glad to see you.

Shuddered at the surprise sensitive to the cold water. Turned slowly toward him. The voice was familiar but the rain made the smell very weak. Had to take risks anyway.

—It was you who threatened the king —said —What did you tell him?

The stranger shook his mane, the fine drops of water reached his face. Grimaced pushing the water away with one leg.

—Why don't you ask him? He doesn't remember?

—It was planned?

He laughed. —Yes, it was —replied, tilting his head to notice his reaction. —Is there a problem? Are you upset about that?

—Don't get close —ordered when he stepped forward. Light was gone and the moonbeams took their place, the rain gave cold currents through her skin, she was alone and nausea began to sink into her stomach.

—I need to know something —murmured with tense jaw —Are you still loyal to Scar or have you already switched sides?

—What do you say?

—Scar commissioned me to take care of you —he said walking around, stopping a short distance so she wouldn't protest. —I have to be aware of what happens to you and your reaction before made me doubt.

—What reaction? What are you talking about?

—You saved him. If Id wanted to kill him back then, I wouldn't have been able to because of your interference —explained passing by his side, brushing her skin when she did it. —You seemed worried about him, do you want to clarify that?

His inquisition knotted her stomach with anxiety. Held the air. How dare he tell her that? She clenched her teeth ready to shout him what was necessary before the prenatal nausea forced her to shut up. Her gaze fixed on the outsider in front of him.

—Zira?

Suddenly, Simba's voice was heard too close, almost to his side. Held her breath without being able to move.

* * *

Chapter clarifications: I think I missed the word count, I don't know if it's okay or it's too long to read and prefer the shorter chapters. The phrase: The betrayal never comes from the enemies found on the Internet but not the author, if anyone knows please clarify to add their credits. On whether Zira is good or bad, I've received some PM with that curiosity. Think I'll not keep it more private and will reveal it in any of the following chapters. Or maybe it's too soon?

Thank you for your favorites and followers.

Ligia 21.


	9. New lion and new problem

I reread the past chapters and realized that they're a bit short of scenes. Now that I'm out of projects, took the time to add a few details, so I invite you to **read again** the first chapters. Don't worry, the plot remains the same, respected the order in each chapter only tried to deepen a bit the relationship of the characters. Something I considered necesary.

* * *

**_The Lion King belongs to Disney_**

* * *

Was definitely Simba's voice.

Froze, looking in the direction of the call, checking if he had seen her. Luckily, he didn't. Her aroma is in the air but thanks to the rain is confused. Looked at the sides at a distance very close to the raindrops, making sounds as he fell on the leaves and concealed the smell, he had already found her.

—You're doing better than I thought —the lion in front of him whispered, he was aware as much as she that Simba could hear him but apparently he didn't care so much —He's sick and still came looking for you. You surprise me, Zira.

—Get out of here —her voice was careful.

—You'll know about me sooner than you imagine. Until then.

Just as Simba came to his side, the stranger jumped. He went. Looked at simba carefully, analyzing his expressions. His nose wrinkled for some smell.

—But what are you doing here? —stepped towards him —Rafiki said you had fever.

He remained motionless for a second, looking both ways.

—Is there anyone else?

She hesitated a moment before shaking her head.

—I haven't seen anyone.

He looked sideways a couple more times, walking along his side to where the lion went. After a while he gave up. Or at least pretended to do it. —What did you want to tell me?

—Why do you want to leave exactly?

—Is very evident. Nobody wants me here.

This time, his gaze stopped on her.

—You're gestating —reminded her as if she had forgotten —The herds won't accept you having a cub, it's very difficult for that to happen.

—Of course I know how difficult it is. Most of my childhood survived without my family — said, he wrinkled his forehead apparently oblivious to what he just said —But this pack doesn't accept me. You saw Nala .. the lionesses, she will never accept me here.

—I'm sure has an explanation. I know Nala, she wouldn't do ..

—She did — interrupted —Simba ... It's not my intention to cause you fight. I've heard the rumors.

—What rumors? His expression became confused.

—Forget it, doesn't matter now.

—Zira —her name sounded like an alert signal —Destiny often makes fun of the plans we make. The pain of losing a child is an indelible mark that will always haunt you and there is no physical pain that can overshadow it. It's a void that will never be filled —his features changed, she tensed, she remained motionless — It's your decision to leave or stay, I just wanted you to know that. I know you haven't family.

—Is that how you feel?

He blinked a few times until looked away.

—Think about it —he decided not answer her question, nor did he claim that —I offer you a home at least until he can defend himself. It's the only thing I can do for you.

She had never heard anything like that. When his eyes turned away from her, he felt all the cold breeze and the dampness of the air. He tilted his head slightly, saying goodbye to her formally and turned to return, letting her decide what to do. She wasn't sure what to do now, until an idea landed in her mind.

Called him as he approached without him noticing, and when he turned, she put his head under his mane.

...

Lost sight of him.

Wasn't the fact that he went to look for her, precisely her, was the fact that he went out alone to walk in the rain with how much fever he had and after the decompensation suffered thanks to it. Wasn't going to leave him alone. She had no intention of listening to the conversation no matter how much his subconscious was eager to do so, would make sure he arrived safely. Nothing happens to him.

The smell didn't help because little by little it dissipated. Followed until heard a faint sob, someone asking for help. Immediately followed. Was a small baboon trapped under some not very large rocks. Approached carefully, calming him with positive phrases. With his head, lifted the rock enough so that the little one could break free. When he was free he made a small bow running very fast somewhere, very scared and nervous. She frowned at his nervous attitude and left the rock in its place. But at that moment several small stones fell around him, when looked up, saw a rock, a large rock fall on her.

Without waiting, someone pushed her out of danger. And the stone fell.

For a moment, hoped was Simba. Leaving his conversation with Zira to come to rescue her.

But wasn't him. Was a stranger. Someone who had never seen before. And was trapped, his leg was almost under the rock.

—Don't move. I will get you out of there.

Tried to move the rock to release his dangerously crushed leg but couldn't, the rock was very large, picked it up and fell again, he contained a groan of pain.

—I'm sorry ... I'll seek help.

Knew Simba was close, needed to find him.

...

Was a caress. Felt his body close to hers, brushing his fur gently. An act ... physical. Only physical. There was nothing special. When decided that it was enough, wanted to go back but the sound of his name was faster than his body giving the order to do so.

Was Nala. Standing next to them.

The reality fell on him suddenly, not that he was doing something wrong, but could clearly be misunderstood. Watched her bewildered look, without making a mess, just looking into the distance, took a while to assimilate what was happening. Opened his mouth to control the situation but she was faster. Again.

—Please, help me.

Without waiting for an answer from him, she turned and started running. Took another few seconds to understand what she had said.

—I'm sorry — Zira muttered beside him, watched her, analyzing her expression. There wasnt time to claim her. He was sure that his annoyance was reflected in his orange irises when saw her, decided not to respond and follow Nala.

He followed his trail somewhere without bothering to see if Zira had followed him. Nala was waiting for him in front of a large rock.

—What happened? Are you hurt?

—Help me release him.

_Him?_

She circled the rock, looking down. He followed her, not understanding what was happening until saw the stranger's mane peeking as he approached. A lion. An unknown lion.

—You. What are you doing here? —huffed, annoyed even thought didn't know exactly why. Had a strange feeling, as if already seen him but there are no memories to confirm it.

Could swear saw the lion's gaze tense, something that didn't go unnoticed in his eyes.

Nala looked at him, surprised too. —Do you know him?

Thought again. Searched again but there was nothing. A lost memory. A deja Vu?

—No ... — gave up —I must have confused him.

—Help me move the rock.

Approached where she was and they both lifted the rock enough so that their leg was free.

—It's broken? —Nala asked when left the rock without waiting for them to finish putting it on the floor again.

—Hurts like It is —he smiled, yes, smiled. Does he think it's a joke?

—Who you are? —insisted again, interrupting his attention to Nala.

—Don't misunderstand my presence here, majesty —murmured, looking at him —It's not my intention to harm anyone, I just wanted to check if someone was here before seeing ... this beautiful lioness in danger.

He smiled at her and he felt a heat rise to his forehead, making him inexplicably uncomfortable.

—This beautiful lioness is the queen — corrected in his authoritarian tone that he used to get attention when they break standards. —Who were you looking for?

—Simba —Nala interrupted. —He needs help, we should take him with Rafiki.

Yes, well, it's true. But nobody takes away his unfounded suspicion.

...

They helped him get to the king's rock, could tell the lion was seriously injured but despite that, made no sound of complaint or pain. Kept an eye on him all the time, analyzing even the smallest detail and seeking an explanation of why he reacted as he did. Those eyes ... that voice ...

Before climbing the king's rock, there was a small cave on the banks that used to hide it and now Timón and Pumba used it. Luckily they weren't here.

—Zira, take him inside —ordered, she did it without saying a word and with her gaze still ashamed.

Alba approached them. Apparently the only one here.

—What's going on?

—He needs help, he's hurt — answered looking in the direction of the cave —For today I need all the lionesses to stay and accompany the cubs.

—Majesty, the herd went to the spring.

—You only stayed?

—Yes, taking care of the cubs —she said worried and then added —And Rafiki, I think he was a little uncomfortable.

Yes, he knows exactly why. Fortunately, his sermon would take a while to arrive with the guest here.

—Go with them — ordered, she nodded. —Nala, go get the lionesses please.

When Nala turned to look for them, he stopped her with one leg. She looked at him with surprise in her blue irises. They were aware of Alba's gaze, but she smiled and began to walk away to give them more privacy. This is serious. The situation before.

—Our story is stronger than a simple action.

She held his gaze, a second, a minute, maybe two. Wasn't his intention to enlarge the problem, but with the events that have occurred, the situation can be misunderstood.

—It's not time to talk about it. —said causing nerves through the spine —He helped me and now he needs help.

Kept silent. Felt Rafiki's presence near them and before he could add anything else, she left.

Felt his gaze on him for a while. —Is he in the cave?

Gave him a slight nod, waiting for him to mention Nala's subject.

—Well, let's go then.

Surprisingly, he didn't. Began to walk while the silence followed him heavily.

—Aren't you going to ask me about what you just heard?

Encouraged him, showing himself willing to give him the explanations needed to hear, but instead, he stopped without looking at him. —Would like. But I'm not sure if you want me to do it.

—And that when stopped you?

—Two hours ago, just when you ran away without telling me anything —That was like feeling the weight of a stone in stomach —Guess you know what you're doing and you don't need my help for personal matters.

_Are you really thinking that?_

—No, Rafiki... —approached him, being careful what he was going to say —Forgive me, wasn't my intention.

Snorted, as if was mocking him. Maybe this went a long way in mystery, but couldn't reveal a secret that only concerns Zira. Must wait for her to decide to do it, there it will be easy to understand that she does not do it precisely for maintaining a friendship with her, but for the danger that she loses her son.

—You seemed very determined.

Suddenly, his head started to hurt. Although he doesn't remember why exactly.

—Has a simple explanation, I just can't give it now.

—Thought so — murmured —I just hope won't be too late when you do. You must concentrate on strengthening your relationship with Nala, the four years are about to be fulfilled shortly.

_Laws_. Had almost forgotten.

—Yes, know that —recalled wearily —But can't encourage Nala to have another cub while she's still suffering from kopa. She is afraid to risk again.

—Maybe there is something else —his mysterious tone gave chills, a hope, something —That's why you have to get close to her.

—You know something —seriously accused —What is it? Why don't you tell me?

—I can't tell you now —quoted his words, did the suspense really feel that bad?

Rafiki started walking, ending the conversation this time. Knows he is upset and doesn't blame him, needs to think about something to clarify things right after dealing with the guest.

* * *

In the next chapter I will define if Zira is been sincerely or still loyal to Scar, if you like, you could tell me your opinion. That's all for today, any questions don't hesitate to ask me.


	10. Heart demands submit the silent

**_The Lion King belongs to Disney_**

* * *

_"We were just kids when we fell in love..." _

* * *

Nala walked almost with her eyes lost while something in her chest made difficult to get air. The ground is wet from the rain, her legs begin to feel cold and her body begins to tremble slightly. Although cold isn't the cause of this oppressed anguish, it's an image.

The image of them in the rain ...

Remember that moment along with an empty feeling and her eyes begin to itch imagine that maybe Zira would be accomplishing something she couldn't. That only maybe .. Zira could help him sort out the internal mess that Simba had been enduring for years and which he didn't let anyone approach.

That breaks her strengths, she being his wife can't help him and Zira, precisely Zira ... he allows her.

She loves him, despite everything that has happened, she loves him. And for some reason, deep inside, feels he does too. Because in his eyes, his irises orange as the color of the sunset receiving the night, no matter how much they would have changed ...may notice his concern.

She doesn't want to leave him because knows if she does, would be empty.

Her subconscious forces to put her cards on the table and analyze carefully. Since everything around changed, since Simba changed.

Simba arrived knowing very little about the responsibilities of a king, with his childish and innocent personality and now ... he is so closed with everyone, he isn't afraid of anything ... acts almost like a machine fulfilling his duties, doing everything by inertia and working all day. Without that innocent smile she saw at the beginning, or stumbling over the words as he used to, he is now someone completely new.

After ... losing his son.

Simba didn't show emotions after the accident. Began to be alone more often, do everything on his own. Became colder and more distant with everyone, letting himself be wrapped up in his duties and using them as an excuse to avoid some casual conversations and meetings that the herd used to perform.

At first, the pain didn't let her act, taking refuge in herself after making the loss of her cub official. But seeing that Simba was acting too radical, took the courage to approach him and when she did ... saw the eyes of a different lion. He wasn't the cub with whom played years ago, nor the lion she found beyond the desert in the care of a wild boar and a meerkat .. he was someone different. Constantly revealed himself studying and gradually became customary, distancing himself from everyone, even her.

Until finally he could dominate and learn everything directed towards the kingdom in a few months and having officially the throne having reached the age of majority, began to exercise his position. The kingdom was rebuilt, the herds returned and the pastures grew ... now everyone knew that the Pridelands had recovered from Scar's disastrous reign. And everything was again as before.

Less Simba.

And the image that moments ago wanted to evade, becomes a warning.

—Nala?

Opened her eyes quickly, realizing that had already reached the water spring and his legs were covered with water to her chest, almost to the center of all.

As it had rained, there were puddles everywhere and the lioness liked to play with the cubs, of course others preferred not to do so separating them into two groups.

—Are you fine?

Couldn't show that she isn't. Must be strong, must behave like the queen, because she still is.

_Still._

And that word ravaged her stomach.

—Yes, I ... — whispered slowly approaching them and forcedly avoiding eye contact. —I came looking for all of you, Simba wants us to meet.

—Something bad happened? —One of them asked, surprised by her behavior.

—No, it's just ... — began to say, perhaps the news of the lion diverted his attention from her. But someone came forward.

—Nothing bad happened, it's Eum— A companion approached them running from who knows where. —I saw him with the king a while ago, Alba said they would be here and came to warn you.

And suddenly .. the air escaped from his lungs.

—Eum? —They murmured. —That's good then, he is a friend isn't it, majesty?

They all looked at her, she still wouldn't digest the idea. How she couldn't recognize her friend? Although they met when they were both young and has been years since he left ... has no excuse for not recognizing him.

—Are you ... sure is he? — tried for the last time.

—Yes, I'm sure, even Alba recognized him.

Pursed her lips, felt ashamed. He didn't say anything .. he was surely waiting for her to say .. oh it's not true!

—Lionesses, we must return.

—But it is no danger

—Yeah, Eum is a friend.

—Simba doesn't know him, he's just taking precautions —reasoned, turning to walk when a young lioness looked at her curiously.

—Was he your old boyfriend?

Her smile was innocent.

—What? — was surprised turning towards the lioness — Why do you think that, little one?

—Because I remember that he cared a lot about you.

Listen a sneaky laugh from the others, but decided to ignore them.

—Eum was my friend — corrected with a smile. —We were just friends.

—Oh, I understand —replied. —But Eum is more fun than King Simba.

—Simba has a lot of work, little one. Come on, we must go back.

...

_I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me. Because we're kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was. I'll not give you up this time. But darling, kiss me slow, your heart is all I have... and in your eyes you're holding mine._

_..._

His body didn't obey his order to follow Rafiki, stood still looking towards the place where Nala's trail was lost. And he remembered. And hurt do it. Because despite the ice barrier he build to protect himself, only she could cross.

Only her pain could hurt him.

No longer his own pain, because he learned to deal with it. He was so used to that feeling that he no longer cared.

But seeing her sad blue eyes, bewildered and lost, they drill a hole inside, wondering why is so useless to not make her smile. And the answer falls, and it's because he can't do it himself. Come on, can make the whole kingdom happy without him having that feeling inside because after all, is the actions that are seen and what everyone else sees. But Nala has that quality of passing barriers, of looking so deeply until your soul is exposed, entirely at her disposal.

Prevented her from helping him manage the internal mess not because she couldn't achieve it, Nala was the only one who could, was because didn't want Nala to suffer the same as him ... he just wanted to protect her.

Wants her to be happy. He needs Nala be happy.

But ... could he give her that happiness by having become what he is today?

Call what you want, selfishness, ambition ... but don't want to let her go. It would hurt to see her away, perhaps with another male and perhaps with a family. Because he feels that all that corresponds to him, only him, and no one can invade that territory.

He had all that, but four years ago ... he lost it.

_Rafiki had spent hours talking about kingdom laws and responsibilities, as well as a long history lesson. Felt overwhelmed with so much information. He had heard the word homework more than ten times and was almost so scared that when he first came here ... Did he have to learn all that? And alone?_

_Suddenly felt the heat of one leg on his, squeezing gently and encouraging him. Saw Nala next to him, her blue eyes as the clear sky shone, looked so pretty smiling like that and couldn't help but reciprocate his smile, curling his lips anxiously. She lowered her head and gave him a soft caress, silently telling that she would be with him to help him. Could feel a small discharge of electricity when she did it, making nervous instantly and the heat rose to his cheeks. After a second, corresponded her caress, understanding the unspoken message. No matter how difficult will be learn everything about the kingdom in a short time, is certain that if Nala is by his side, he would make it. Then turned his eyes to Rafiki, paying attention again to what he said._

_Although the news she gave him that afternoon, opened a new hope and was out of everything he had imagined ... He was going to be a dad very soon._

—Do you miss her?

His stun was interrupted by Zira's voice. Didn't know when she had approached or how long had taken to do so. Blinked long and hard, letting out the accumulated air in his lungs that began to itch in his chest.

—What?

—To the Nala from before — repeated, tilting head slightly.

Shook his head, deviating from her gaze, clearing himself of his daze.

—She is still Nala, that won't change — declared seriously looking at the cave where Rafiki had entered who knows how long. Decided to continue on his way. He had already spoken with Zira, what is now decided only concerns her. Took a step before stopping coldly, the next thing she said, he didn't expect it.

—You did it.

Is entering to a dangerous terrain.

—I really don't have time to talk right now.

Took a couple more steps, avoiding putting up a war warned. Makes no sense to ask about him, his past, those issues have always avoided him, and today would be no exception.

—Why are you afraid to talk about yourself?

He stopped, still reluctant.

—Why do you ask me that? — snapped almost annoyed, everyone knows he doesn't talk about himself. His father, his son, his innocence of running away. No one tries to do it. Challenge with his eyes, forcing her to retract to keep asking but courage never left her eyes. Zira is not self-conscious, although doesn't know her much, knows that she is very stubborn.

—I'm just tying up ends.

And yes, she challenged him with her eyes.

—About me?

—Yes.

And that bothered him.

—When they try to do it, they lower their eyes or speak very low, which ends up getting lost in the wind. Everyone speaks behind my back, but nobody dares to tell me head on. Why do you feel the courage to do it?

A little silence and a little gentle breeze.

—Because you mentioned your past when you looked for me. If you didn't want me to be curious, you shouldn't have told me in the first place.

—You still don't understand? —stared at her. —I didn't go looking for you to try to decipher something from me. I told you about my son because it was necessary, not because I wanted to.

She frowned and he continued.

—I don't feel desperate. Yes, I lost my son and I regretted that, but it's been years since that happened. Time made me mature and respect the position that touches me. —He stopped, looking at her in silence —I went to look for you and I told you that not to make you feel sorry or try to decipher things you don't understand about me, I did it for you to think about you and your son, which is a life that will come soon and out of the differences that exist between us for our past, my father taught me to respect each one of them. And that's what I'm doing.

He stood in front of her for a moment, waiting for some response from her but when noticed that her lips wouldn't let out any words. Continue his way.

...

When he finally arrived with them, heard that Rafiki was talking to the new intruder. For a moment, imagined that he also suspected his presence but when saw his relaxed countenance removed the idea.

Approached in silence, not wanting to interrupt their cordial talk.

—This is going to hurt —warned as he approached his leg and placed his hands on the fur, still not touching. —But I need to know if it's broken or just deviated.

Upon obtaining his consent, Rafiki felt the area carefully, his hands brushed the tinged copper coat and finally sank his fingers. The intruder clenched his teeth at the action, but again didnt emit any crying or moan of pain. Finally a short noise sounded and Rafiki turned his attention away from the male.

—Fortunately, it isn't broken — said, moving away. —Isn't the bone but it is inflamed. It must have touched a nerve.

—That will happen soon with a bit of cold and maybe some comfrey, I appreciate your help.

—I'm glad you know about medicinal plants.

—My mother taught me, she was always very curious about medicine.

—It's always important to know a little, Eum.

—I don't doubt it. Especially when you have to survive on your own, or help who needs it.

They kept their conversation pleasant almost ignoring that his presence. Or maybe they didn't know, was a little awkward anyway, especially when he suspects was still going through his mind.

—Can you tell me now what are you doing here? —finally said, attracting their attention.

The stranger ... Eum, looked at him.

—Oh ... sure —he said, turning his attention to bowing his head slightly. —I came to see Nala. A friend during my adolescence.

—Friend? — repeated stubbornly.

—Yes, majesty. I learned about Scar's descent and wanted to know if she was okay.

—Why just now? That happened years ago.

—I found out a few months ago. The news takes time to reach the other side of the world and unfortunately I couldn't travel fast for the cubs that I agreed to take care of.

—Social work?— Rafiki inquired.

—Yes, but it's quite independent.

—How far? —Simba inclined his head as felt Rafiki's sharp gaze on him.

—A lot, the Buhg region in fact.

—I've heard about groups in that part, generally offering voluntary help to groups of lionesses and cubs that have no herd. Although that was a long time ago, they are now almost considered a legend. — Rafiki brought a hand to his chin and raised his forefinger touching his right cheek.

—Thanks to my mother, I could have some knowledge in medicine and that's why I decided to go. It was on my own.

—I see —Rafiki pointed out.

Simba was getting lost in the conversation. He hadn't heard about it before and Rafiki hadn't mentioned it either.

—Maybe you can tell me a little more when you're better.

—It would be a pleasure.

Did they forget his presence?

—Did you know Scar?

The question surprised both of them who turned to see him with a grim expression.

—Yes, I met Nala when Scar was still the king.

—What was your relationship with him?

—Mmm ... Do you mean if we were friends?

—All. I guess you already know the story. I couldn't endanger my kingdom. —was seriously, exhaling with slightly parted lips.

—Simba ...—Rafiki tried to calm him down.

—He's in his right —the stranger said. —I wasn't friends with Scar Majesty, we saw each other very rarely. He let me stay to help a lioness.

—How is that?

Hugh continued— I always travel and that day I got close to here. I met Nala who was looking for help to save a lioness who was sick and apparently Scar didn't want to do anything. Mmm .. Alba, that was the name of the lioness that I help. That's how I met Nala.

_Should I believe that simple story? Why didn't mention the details?_

_—_It won't be long before she arrives —Rafiki said about his thoughts, giving him a silent look of "_you better not do it, there will be time" —_ I'll bring some comfrey.

That's all? Won't he ask anything else?

Eum nodded gratefully and Rafiki came out. Silence formed immediately.

—Is Nala okay?

He frowned, didn't get used to a stranger simply calling the queen.

—The queen is fine.

Eum nodded slowly, something in the disappointment of his eyes didn't please him.

—I must admit it was a surprise to me — he said suddenly. —I didn't expect that when I returned, she would be the queen.. Although no one better than her to occupy that important position. Always go for others.

—I know —he almost roared, almost —I know her well.

—How... did you meet?

—Always — replied, even though the empty space when he was gone was itchy. —She was always my best friend.

—I see ... —whispered —You chose well.

He intended to leave the conversation there but the fact that he had helped Nala slipped through.

—Thank you for helping her.

Maybe it sounded a little dry, but Eum didn't mention it.

—You don't have to thank me, she is a good friend, I esteem her a lot and whenever I can, I will help her.

It felt a little awkward to hear that. Not because he doesn't like Nala having friends ... but because Eum was smiling much more than he. While he doesn't remember the last time he did it.

Looked away and left without warning. He didn't like something ...

...

It didn't take long to return and she still felt ashamed for not having recognized him, but come on ... time has passed, and besides her mind is full of thoughts, there is almost no place to think about anything other than Simba.

And Simba is there .. outside the cave with a strange expression. She asked the lionesses to climb and hesitated before approaching, her heartbeat accelerated, hitting her chest hard.

Simba looked up two meters from her and all her questions vanished, leaving only the desire to approach and hug him, but her subconscious stopped her. _You can't do that, at least not until you talk to him and understand what is happening._

—He's fine?

Her voice was very soft.

—Rafiki said it's not serious — his answer was simple, almost sharp. Hesitated a moment whether to stay, ask for an explanation or come in and thank his friend for his help.

—I'll go see him ...

Her murmur was barely audible and was aware that he knew what she was trying to do. To her surprise, Simba stopped her.

—We can talk now?

—Now? —whispered, would she have the courage to listen to everything now? —I should thank him at least ... for helping me.

—I did it. I thanked him for doing what I should have done.

—Simba ... — spoke his name as if he cut her lips. —I want to ... thank him personally.

—Nala — replied, her name had a charge of electricity that bristled her fur. —It's time we clarify what's going on.

—What's going on? — demanded, his curiosity kicked the fear.

—I ... —The words began to fade, losing itself somewhere in his throat and installing a bitter taste in his place.

—You don't know?

—I'm not lying to you. — said closing his eyes in a long blink —What you saw recently was only ... something necessary to help her. Nothing personal.

—Did you ask her to stay ... or did you say goodbye to her?

—None really.

Lowered her head and moved it a little as if needed to relieve the tension in her neck.

—I know ... she has no family, but you know that any lioness could easily integrate into a new herd. If you went to look for she, it must be because you consider Zira important for you, far from the reason. She is helping you, perhaps in personally themes, something that nobody can do.

—I told you they are not personal issues. —expressed with annoyance —She helped me when you weren't here. There are internal matters that I can't do, they only belong to the queen. Zira has experience, I didn't choose her for some personal reason, much less for what you're thinking.

—Do you even know why I walked away?

A long silence formed. She took a breath after almost a minute holding it back.

—For Kopa —finally replied, holding his breath to soften the heat of the wound that reopened.

—It was for you. — By the time he released the last sentence, tears were in his eyes, one of them, very rebellious, escaped from the corner of his eyes. Simba continued his journey feeling the pain tighten his chest.

—I didn't want you to walk away — snapped seriously with his jaw clenched —I didn't want to talk to you about me, but the kingdom always needed you Nala. And you walked away from them.

His gaze split. And finally a laugh devoid of any emotion echoed coldly in the air.

—You don't even realize it yourself — cried in a low voice, no longer cared to keep his tears back. —You have changed Simba ... you are not the same cub with whom I played every afternoon or the teenager I found lost beyond the desert. You are someone completely new ... even someone I don't know completely.

What does she not know? She knows everything about him! How can she say that?

—Nala ... —his voice is broken —If this is for Zira I swear not ...

—It's not because of Zira, it's because of you —interrupted —You don't realize that you are hurting yourself by enclosing your feelings. We all cry Simba and we need our friends and family, you are no exception. You may have done wonders with the kingdom, but in the end you are becoming empty and what I cannot forgive is that you are allowing it.

—Do you want me to be that fearful cub again?

—I want you to be yourself and not represent a perfect figure, because that doesn't exist. Nobody is perfect, not even you Simba, but I accepted you with everything you were, with all that past that you are ashamed of. I accepted you.

He was speechless, no words formed.

Nala brought a paw to her cheeks, wiping away the tears that had slipped. Took a breath and continued walking to the cave, giving him the space he needed to analyze what he had said.

He didn't move when she passed him. The breeze brought its scent as it passed and simply stood there ...

—Yes ... I changed, but not because I wanted to do, was because I had to. — whispered to himself when she left —But what I feel for you is never going to change. I love you, Nala. I love you sincerely ...

...

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know. She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets. To carry love, to carry children of our own._

...

_—How was your class today?_

_Both walked calmly after Rafiki's endless history class. He frowned answering his question with false weariness._

_—It was ... very complicated —admitted with a grimace, she smiled, he looked like such a small child when he pouted. —I remember some stories of my father, but they weren't so difficult, you know ... good over evil and those things._

_—Poor Simba —she laughed —Don't worry, your mother told me about history many times. If you want I can help you._

_—Seriously? —inquired excitedly —That would be great! Studying with you will be much less boring._

_Nala corresponded his smile until her blue eyes closed for a moment and she staggered._

_—Nala? —ask worriedly approaching her best friend —Are you all right? What's going on?_

_Her friend paused for a moment, blinking several times to clear his blurred vision._

_—Yes .. I'm fine — whispered._

_Looked at her stubbornly, remembering that Nala had felt bad these days. Just after the final fight against Scar, maybe she hit herself and didn't mean it. He noticed her tired and nauseous. Couldn't help worrying about his health._

_—You're like that a few days ago, that's not normal. Let's see Rafiki, he can help you with this disease._

_He tried to help her go with her old friend, but she pulled away._

_—It's not necessary —stopped when he had taken a couple of steps. —It's not something ... bad, in fact ... it's good._

_—How can something good make you feel so bad? — reproached, looking at her seriously — Come on Nala, Rafiki must still be there._

_—Simba ... I'm pregnant._

_He stopped abruptly, almost tripping over his own legs until he felt his heart racing. Very fast._

_..._

_We are still kids, but we're so in love. Fighting against all odd, I know we'll be alright this tim. Darling, just hold my hand._

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes._

* * *

**I leave this here and run to take refuge from any tomato!**

**Sorry for some mistakes but after finishing an exposition about the new virus that is infecting more and more people, I came running to write and try to publish it as soon as possible!**

**Akira: I'm glad you understand that everyone is free to publish their ideas, but as you can see it is not what you are thinking it is!**

**As you know the song belongs to Ed Sheeran.**

**A thousand greetings. Until next time!**


End file.
